Verborgen Liefde
by B-Elanna
Summary: HFST 3 mensen eindelijk!!Ron is verliefd op Hermelien, maar voelt zij hetzelfde voor hem??
1. HFST 1

Hey dit is mijn eerste verhaal dus verwacht er niet te veel van!!  
  
Disclaimer: Alles is van Jo Rowling en de mensen met wie ze een contract heeft.  
  
Sommige namen zijn van The Great Bird aka Gene Roddenberry.  
  
Het verhaal heb ik wel zelf verzonnen  
  
Allereerst wil ik even een paar mensen bedanken, namelijk Mykerinos, voor het online zetten van mijn verhaal. Het lukt mij eerst namelijk niet om dat zelf te doen - Hartstikke bedankt!!  
  
En Casvv voor het beta-en van mijn verhalen en het weghalen van mijn writer's block zonder dat hij dat misschien echt door had!!  
  
Hartstikke Bedankt!!!  
  
A/N: Ik hoop dat jullie het verhaal een beetje te lezen vinden en ik hoor dan  
  
ook graag wat jullie er van vinden, dus please mensen review!!  
  
Einde Deel vier: De Vuurbeker  
  
Vervolg  
  
Door: B'Elanna  
  
  
  
Oom Herman wachtte Harry op achter het dranghek. Mevrouw Wemel stond vlak naast hem. Ze omhelsde Harry heel hartelijk en fluisterde in zijn oor: "Ik denk dat je deze zomer wel bij ons mag logeren van Perkamentus. Schrijf ons, Harry."  
  
"Tot ziens, Harry!" zei Hermelien en ze deed iets wat ze nog nooit eerder had gedaan: ze kuste hem op zijn wang. Harry keek snel of Ron het had gezien. Hij had zo het gevoel dat zijn vriend, Ron, de zoen niet zo leuk zou vinden. Gelukkig was hij veel te druk bezig met Koekeroekus, die uit zijn kooitje was ontsnapt. Harry verdacht Ron er namelijk van dat hij meer dan alleen vriendschap voor Hermelien voelde. Dat kwam vooral door het feit dat Ron altijd zo jaloers werd als hij Hermelien met andere jongens zag praten en lachen. Meestal keek hij dan gewoon snel weg, maar toen ze met Victor Kruml naar het bal was gegaan, was hij woedend geweest en had dat dan ook gezegd. Hij had alleen een andere rede voor zijn boosheid gegeven. Hij zei namelijk dat hij vond dat Hermelien met de vijand heulde en dat ze dat niet kon maken tegenover Harry. Victor deed namelijk ook mee met het Tovertoernooi. Hij was één van de vier kandidaten, die waren gekozen door de vuurbeker. Gelukkig had Hermelien door Ron's beschuldiging heen geprikt en tegen hem gezegd dat als er weer een bal was, hij haar maar moest vragen voordat iemand anders dat deed en niet als laatste redmiddel. Daarna was ze naar boven gestormd en had een verwarde Ron achter zich gelaten. Later hadden ze er beiden spijt van gehad dat ze zo tegen elkaar waren uitgevallen en hadden hun excuses aan elkaar geboden. Harry wist niet precies wat Hermelien voor Ron voelde. Ze hadden zo vaak ruzie, en hij had vaak ook een totaal andere mening dan haar. Maar als ze het wel met elkaar eens waren, leek ze altijd wel blij. Vooral op momenten wanneer Harry in gevaar was hielpen ze elkaar geweldig. Ook toen Ron een tijdje geleden per ongeluk te dicht in de buurt van de Beukwilg was gekomen en hij dus werd gebeukt, was ze toch wel erg ongerust geweest. Maar ja, ze was ook altijd ongerust als Harry wat had. Harry wist het dus niet zeker, maar hij hoopte het wel voor Ron en ook een beetje voor zich zelf, want dan zouden ze misschien wat minder bekvechten. Soms was het zelfs zo erg dat ze wel een oud  
  
stel leken, dus wie weet waren ze na de vakantie wel een koppel.  
  
Hermelien verbleef bijna de gehele vakantie bij de familie Wemel. Haar ouders hadden besloten om een wereldreis te maken. Ze hadden Hermelien natuurlijk wel meegevraagd, maar die wou liever bij de Wemels blijven, zodat ze ook nog wat aan haar huiswerk kon doen. In ieder geval zei ze dat, dat de rede was.  
  
Harry schrok op uit zijn gepeins, omdat iemand hem een stomp gaf. Het was oom Herman, die zei dat hij moest opschieten. Harry zwaaide nog een keer snel en liep toen achter zijn oom aan. Hij hoopte dat de vakantie rustig zou verlopen, zodat hij misschien bij Ron mocht blijven logeren.  
  
De eerste week verliep redelijk rustig. Dat kwam vooral doordat hij de meeste tijd op zijn kamer doorbracht met het maken van zijn huiswerk. Dan had hij dat tenminste al af als hij naar Ron ging. Toen hij eindelijk met zijn opstel voor Toverdrankles klaar was; daar had hij namelijk 15 uur over gedaan, wat eigenlijk wel normaal was voor een opdracht van zijn minste favoriete leraar Sneep, maar toch. Hij besloot een brief te schrijven naar Fred en George om te vragen hoe het met hun fopshop stond. Daarbij stopte hij ook een briefje voor Ron en Hermelien.  
  
Hey Ron en Hermelien,  
  
Hebben jullie het een beetje gezellig?  
  
Niet te veel bekvechten, hè! (grapje!)  
  
Ik verveel me dood, dus ben ik maar alvast  
  
begonnen aan  mijn huiswerk.  
  
Sneep heeft weer eens asociaal veel  
  
opgegeven. Gelukkig heb ik het meeste al af.  
  
Nou nog veel plezier!  
  
Groetjes, Harry  
  
Hij bond de briefjes aan de pootjes van Hedwig. "Hopelijk is het niet te zwaar voor je." Zei hij zachtjes. Hedwig beet hem zacht en liefdevol, spreidde met een zacht geruis haar enorme vleugels en wiekte door het open raam naar buiten. Harry staarde haar na tot dat het duister haar had opgeslokt. Hij draaide zich om en keek zijn kamer rond. Wat moest hij nu in godsnaam gaan doen? In zijn huiswerk had hij geen zin meer en naar beneden gaan had ook niet veel nut, omdat hij dan toch genegeerd zou worden. Hij besloot om maar vroeg naar bed te gaan, opblijven had toch geen zin.  
  
Na een paar dagen kreeg hij post terug van Ron en Hermelien. Toen Harry Hedwig op het raam hoorde tikken deed hij vlug open, zodat de Duffelingen niks zouden merken. Die hadden namelijk een hekel aan de uil en de post die ze rondbracht. Stel dat de buren haar zagen, wat moesten ze dan wel niet denken?! Harry las de briefjes snel door:  
  
Beste Harry,  
  
Ik heb mijn opstel ook al af, maar ik vond  
  
dat het wel meeviel, hoor. Het is hier echt super  
  
gezellig. Fred en George hebben me helaas wel  
  
een toffee aangesmeerd, die ervoor gezorgd heeft  
  
dat mijn mond een paar dagen groen is  
  
gebleven. Ik neem voortaan echt niks meer van ze aan.  
  
Ik ben samen met Ron naar een Dreuzelstad gegaan  
  
om te laten zien hoe sommige dingen werken. Een paar keer  
  
zag ik mensen echt raar opkijken. Maar ja, dat vertel ik later  
  
wel anders wordt het te zwaar voor Hedwig.  
  
Groetjes, Hermelien  
  
Harry moest wel even lachen. Typisch Hermelien, ze vond huiswerk nooit moeilijk of te veel.  
  
Ha die Harry,  
  
Alles goed? Hier wel. Ik heb mijn opstel ook al bijna af.  
  
Ik werd namelijk helemaal gek van Hermelien,  
  
die daar de hele tijd over bleef zeuren.  
  
Toen hebben we afgesproken dat zij me zou helpen en  
  
dat gaat wel goed. Fred en George hebben haar ook een van  
  
hun zelfgemaakte toffees gegeven. Haar mond was een paar  
  
dagen groen. Heb me echt kapot gelachen. Gelukkig kon zij  
  
de humor er ook wel van inzien, maar ze is niet buiten de  
  
deur geweest, tot dat ze een tegenspreuk had gevonden.  
  
Is het goed als we je over anderhalve week komen ophalen?  
  
Dan hebben we lekker lang samen vakantie. Ik geef de exacte  
  
datum nog wel door.  
  
Groetjes, Ron  
  
  
  
Yes! Over anderhalve week al! Eerst moest hij het natuurlijk nog wel even vragen aan oom Herman, maar die stemde waarschijnlijk wel toe. (dat had hij ten minste vorig jaar wel gedaan) Harry liep snel naar beneden om hem te zoeken. Hij zat zoals gewoonlijk in de keuken tv te kijken samen met tante Petunia en Dirk. De laatste liep (sprinten kon hij niet), zodra hij Harry zag, snel de kamer uit. "Oom Herman," zei Harry. "Zou ik over anderhalve week naar de familie Wemel mogen gaan om daar de rest van zomervakantie door te brengen?" Oom Herman keek hem twijfelend aan. Als hij ja zou zeggen, zou hij Harry erg blij maken en de laatste veertien (Harry was al bijna vijftien) jaar had hij juist geprobeerd om  
  
dat niet te doen. Maar als hij wel toestemming zou geven, zou hij wel drie weken eerder van dat rotjoch verlost zijn. Harry zag hem weifelen en zei snel: "Ik heb het al aan Sirius gevraagd, je weet wel mijn peetvader, en die vond het goed." Dat gaf de doorslag. "Oké", zei oom Herman. "Zo lang ze maar op een normale manier hier naar toe komen. Dus niet door de  
  
schoorsteen ofzo!" "Oké, dat zal ik hem zeggen," zei Harry, die zo neutraal mogelijk probeerde te klinken, omdat hij zijn blijdschap niet wilde tonen. Je wist nooit met oom Herman, dadelijk kwam hij nog op zijn besluit terug. Hij liep dus maar snel naar boven om de brieven te beantwoorden.  
  
Hey Ron en Hermelien,  
  
Ik mag bij jullie komen logeren op één voorwaarde:  
  
Dat jullie op een Dreuzel manier hier na toe komen.  
  
Dus gewoon aankloppen op onze voordeur. Anders  
  
mag ik niet mee.  
  
Nou, tot over anderhalve week!  
  
Groetjes, Harry  
  
  
  
Om acht uur 's ochtends werd Ron wakker van een getik op zijn raam; het was Hedwig. Ron deed slaperig zijn raam open en liet haar binnen. Hij maakte rustig het briefje los van haar pootje en gaf haar wat te drinken. Daarna las hij het briefje door. Hij was opslag wakker. Yes! Harry mocht komen, dat moest hij aan Hermelien vertellen. Hermelien lag bij Ginny op haar kamer, dus Ron sloop zachtjes zijn kamer uit en deed de deur van Ginny's kamer open. Daar lagen ze alle twee nog rustig te slapen. Toen Ron naar Hermelien keek, werd hij helemaal  
  
warm van binnen. Ze zag er zo lief en vredig uit, dat hij het hart niet had om haar wakker te maken. Hij bleef een tijd naar haar staren, maar besloot toen om toch maar weg te gaan. Hij wilde natuurlijk niet gezien worden. Terug op zijn kamer ging hij op zijn bed liggen en probeerde nog maar wat te slapen. Helaas lukte dit niet, omdat zijn gedachtes heel de tijd naar Hermelien afdwaalden. Wat moest hij in godsnaam met zijn gevoelens aan! Het was allemaal zo ingewikkeld. Hij had nog nooit zoiets voor iemand gevoeld. Wat moest hij doen? Moest hij haar vertellen dat hij verliefd op haar was. Ja, waarschijnlijk wel, maar wat als zij niet hetzelfde voor hem voelde, dan zou hun vriendschap misschien wel voorbij zijn en die wou hij voor geen goud kwijt. Hij kon beter eerst aan iemand anders raad vragen. Ja, dat moest hij! Maar aan wie? Fred en George zouden hem waarschijnlijk uitlachen en plagen, zijn ouders waren zo wie zo uitgesloten, Ginny zou het waarschijnlijk gelijk door vertellen aan Hermelien en Percy zou met één of ander langdradig verhaal aan komen zetten of gewoon zeggen dat hij het te druk had. Harry wilde hij er ook niet bij betrekken, omdat hij bang was dat hij voor paal zou staan. Toen kwam er opeens nog een naam bij hem op. Maar ja die kende hij niet zo goed en misschien interesseerde het hem helemaal niet, maar toch hij kon het toch gewoon proberen?! Zo begon hij dus aan zijn brief. Na er drie uur er aan gewerkt te hebben en een zooi van zijn kamer gemaakt te hebben, had hij hem af:  
  
Beste Sirius,  
  
Je vindt het vast wel raar dat ik je schrijf, maar ik wist echt  
  
niemand anders aan wie ik het durf te vertellen. Ik denk namelijk  
  
dat ik verliefd ben op Hermelien. Eigenlijk denk ik het niet,  
  
maar weet ik het gewoon. Het probleem is alleen dat ik niet weet  
  
wat ik met mijn gevoelens aan moet. Ik ben bang dat als ik het  
  
aan haar vertel, ze me misschien uitlacht of gewoon zegt dat  
  
ze niet wil en dat onze vriendschap zal verpeste.  
  
Hopelijk weet jij wat ik kan doen?  
  
Alvast bedankt!  
  
Groetjes, Ron  
  
Ps. Als je geen zin hebt, hoef je niet terug te schrijven.  
  
Hij haalde Koe uit zijn kooitje en probeerde het briefje aan zijn pootje te binden. Koe was alleen zo opgewonden, dat hij kwetterend Ron's kamer doorscheurde. Toen Ron hem eindelijk te pakken had, wist hij met ontzettend veel moeite de brief aan de poot van het uiltje te binden, dat nu constant op en neer wipte van opwinding. Zodra het briefje stevig vast zat vloog Koe weg; hij scheerde door het raam naar buiten en verdween uit het zicht. Inmiddels kwam de zon al op en hoorde hij zijn vader en Percy naar hun werk gaan. Een uur later besloot hij om ook maar naar beneden te gaan om wat te eten. Buiten woei de wind door de bomen en je kon een gierend geluid horen in de schoorsteen. Je kon echt merken dat de herfst er weer aan zat te komen. Ron was zijn toverstok boven vergeten, dus maakt hij zelf maar wat klaar. Boven hoorde hij gestommel. Langzaam begonnen de andere één voor één eindelijk te ontwaken.  
  
Hij was net klaar met zijn laatste boterham toen zijn moeder, Ginny en Hermelien naar beneden kwamen. Hij keek schichtig naar Hermelien. "Goedemorgen Ron", zei die slaperig. "Wat ben jij vroeg op zeg." "Hmm ja, ik kon niet zo goed slapen vannacht. O ja, Hedwig is langs geweest en Harry mag van die Dreuzels." "Echt waar? Oké dan! Ik had eigenlijk verwacht dat de Dreuzels hem niet zouden laten gaan, maar dat valt achteraf dan toch wel mee." "Ja, ja inderdaad." Zei Ron afwezig. "Ron is er iets?" zei Hermelien bezorgd. Ron was zover met zijn gedachtes heen dat hij haar niet hoorde. "RON!" "Hmm wat? Oh hmm nee er is niks hoor. Ik ben alleen een beetje moe, das alles." "Ah, oké." Zei Hermelien een beetje achterdochtig. "Ik kreeg gisterenavond trouwens ook een uil, alleen dan van mijn ouders. Ze vroegen of ik langs wilde gaan bij mijn oma. Die viert namelijk volgende week haar verjaardag en zij hebben geen tijd om langs te gaan. Mijn ouders kunnen namelijk niet verschijnselen dus dan zou het veel te duur worden en te veel tijd in beslag nemen om even mijn oma te bezoeken. Maar, heb je zin om mee te gaan? We moeten dan wel een nachtje alleen bij ons thuis slapen, maar dat is toch niet zo erg?" "O ja, dat uh lijkt me erg leuk." "Nou je klinkt anders helemaal niet enthousiast! Als je geen zin hebt dan moet je dat gewoon zeggen, dan ga ik wel alleen!" Zei Hermelien boos. Ze begon zich te irriteren aan Ron's afwezige gedrag. "Nee echt Hermelien, het lijkt me heel gezellig. Ben gewoon nu een beetje moe en chagrijnig. Sorry!" zei Ron zacht terwijl hij naar de punten van zijn schoenen staarde. "Het is al goed", zei Hermelien, terwijl ze zachtjes zijn arm aanraakte. "Iedereen heeft wel eens zo'n dag." Toen draaide ze zich om en liep weg om wat te gaan eten. Ron bleef verstijfd staan. Die ene aanraking zorgde ervoor dat heel zijn lichaam leek te gloeien. Hij wist nu zeker dat hij verliefd was op Hermelien Griffel. Hij besefte dat hij er wel raar uit moest zien, dus  
  
draaide hij zich snel om en liep naar boven. Op zijn kamer aangekomen liet hij zich op zijn bed vallen. Wat moest hij in godsnaam doen? Hij hoopte maar dat Sirius gauw zijn brief zou beantwoorden.  
  
Sirius zat ondertussen nog steeds in de grot vlakbij Zweinstein, toen Koe naar binnen kwam vliegen. "Hey kleintje, jou ken ik. Ik heb jou toch aan Ron gegeven, de vriend van Harry? Koe kwetterde opgewonden, waarschijnlijk van pure trots, omdat hij de brief naar het goede adres had weten te brengen. "Rustig, kleintje!" Zei Sirius. Terwijl hij het vogeltje probeerde te vangen. Na een hele achtervolging en na zowat alle hoeken van de grot gezien te hebben, lukte het hem eindelijk. Snel haalde hij het briefje eraf. Toen hij het had doorgelezen, glimlachte hij. Niet zo lang geleden had hij ook al zo'n soort briefje ontvangen, alleen toen van een meisje genaamd Hermelien Griffel. Hij kon natuurlijk gewoon terugsturen dat Hermelien hem ook al een briefje had gestuurd en dat ze Ron dus duidelijk leuk vond, maar hij besloot om dat nog niet te doen. Misschien later als allerlaatste redmiddel. Hij wilde eerst kijken of ze er gewoon samen uit konden komen. Daarom schreef hij terug:  
  
Beste Ron,  
  
Ik vond het juist een hele eer dat je naar mij schreef.  
  
Daar hoef je, je dus echt geen zorgen over te maken.  
  
Over je probleem: er is denk ik niet veel wat ik kan doen,  
  
behalve dan advies geven. Helaas heb ik daar niet echt veel  
  
ervaring mee, dus verwacht niet te veel.  
  
Ten eerste, denk ik, moet je haar voorzichtig laten weten hoe je,  
  
je voelt. Even bij haar peilen, voor wat voor jongens ze valt.  
  
Het beste is natuurlijk om het gewoon op de man af te vragen, maar  
  
ik begrijp je angst om geen leuk antwoord te krijgen.  
  
Misschien kan je aan Harry vragen of hij aan Hermelien wil vragen  
  
wat zij van je vindt. Verder weet ik eigenlijk ook niks.  
  
Ik hoop dat ik je een beetje vooruit heb geholpen.  
  
Schrijf je me om te laten weten hoe het afloopt?  
  
Met vriendelijk groeten,  
  
Sirius Zwarts  
  
Toen Ron de brief ontving, was hij erg blij dat Sirius de moeite had genomen om hem te beantwoorden. Maar toen hij hem had doorgelezen was hij toch wat minder gelukkig. Hij wist nu nog niet wat hij moest doen. Maar ja wat had hij dan verwacht? Dat Sirius zijn probleem had kunnen oplossen? Dat moest hij natuurlijk zelf doen. Sirius kon hem alleen maar de goede richting insturen. Maar haar het op de man afvragen? Nee dat durfde hij toch echt niet. Het aan Harry vragen had hij ook al bedacht, maar hij wou het liever zelf oplossen, zodat zo min mogelijk mensen het zouden weten als ze hem een blauwtje liet lopen. En hij kon dit toch wel zonder zijn vriend's hulp oplossen! Dan deed hij tenminste een keer zelf iets dappers. Ja, hij zou het gewoon aan Hermelien vragen. Tenminste als de tijd daar rijp voor was. Misschien als we bij haar oma zijn, ofzo, dacht Ron. Hij schrok op uit zijn gepeins toen hij iemand de trap hoorde komen. Het waren Hermelien, Fred en George. Snel verstopte Ron de brief onder zijn kussen.  
  
"Hè Ron, wat ben je afwezig de laatste tijd," zei George met een stem die verdacht veel leek op die van mevrouw Wemel. "Ja, Ron," zei Fred. "Je bent toch geen manier aan het zoeken om ons eens een keer goed terug te pakken, hè?" "Haha, dat lukt hem toch nooit, Fred. Nee, dat is het niet," zei George op een spottende en daarna geheimzinnige toon. "Nee, ons kleine broertje is verliefd! Nou Ron, vertel op, wie is het deze keer? Troy van het Ierse zwerkbal team of is het die Glamorgana? Kom op je kan het toch wel aan je grote broers vertellen?"  
  
"Ja, we zullen echt niet lachen, hè George?" zei Fred op een beetje TE onschuldige toon. "Ik ben helemaal niet verliefd. Ik ben gewoon moe. Laat me gewoon met rust, wil je! Ga leuk Percy pesten ofzo!!" brulde Ron. De tweeling leek even geschokt door zijn uitbarsting, maar liep toen lachend en fluisterend de kamer uit.  
  
Hermelien bleef staan en keek Ron ongerust aan. "Als je, je niet lekker voelt," zei ze zacht. "Weet ik nog wel een spreuk waardoor je, je misschien wat beter gaat voelen. Of misschien kan je een stuk chocolade eten. Dat helpt waarschijnlijk wel." "O ja, dat is een goed idee, bedankt. Het is erg lie.. hmm aardig van je, dat je zo'n drankje wil brouwen, maar ik denk dat het vanzelf wel weer zal overgaan. Dus nou hmm, vertel me is over morgen. Weet je al hoe laat we al hoe laat we moeten vertrekken?" zei Ron snel op een ander onderwerp overstappend. "Ja, we moeten er morgen vroeg uit. We moeten namelijk de trein van negen uur hebben. Het is ongeveer zes uur rijden. Dan moeten we een half uur met de bus en dan nog ongeveer 15 minuten lopen. Misschien kunnen we nu al beter onze tassen pakken en ons lunchpakket maken. Anders moeten we morgen helemaal vroeg uit." "Goed idee, ik pak eerst mijn tas wel in, dan vraag ik daarna aan mijn moeder of ze iets wil klaar maken", zei Ron die al weer een beetje vrolijker begon te klinken. Je moet gewoon niet zeuren, dacht hij bij zich zelf. Dit is een geweldige kans om samen met Hermelien leuke dingen te gaan doen. "Is goed", zei Hermelien. "Neem niet te veel magische dingen mee, Ron. Niemand van mijn familie weet namelijk dat ik een heks ben." "Ah, ik zal er op letten," zei Ron, terwijl hij zijn koffer onder zijn bed vandaan probeerde te halen. Wacht, dacht Ron bij zich zelf. Dat ding is veel te groot, ik blijf maar een nachtje weg. Dus hij liep naar de tweeling's kamer om te  
  
kijken of zij een kleinere hadden. Na lang zoeken vond hij er eentje ver weg gestopt in Fred's klerenkast. Hij probeerde hem open te maken om te kijken of er wat inzat, maar toen hij het slot vast pakte, voelde hij opeens een brandende pijn in zijn handen. Ze werden knal rood en leken op te zwellen. Hij gilde het uit van de pijn. De deur vloog open en Fred en George kwamen binnen stormen.  
  
Fred trok de koffer van Ron's schoot af en gooide hem snel terug in de kast. Ondertussen had George zijn handen op Ron's mond gelegd, zodat hij niet meer kon gillen en er alleen een gesmoord geluid klonk. Een paar tellen kwam mevrouw Wemel binnen stormen met Hermelien in haar kielzog.  
  
"Wat is hier aan de hand?" vroeg de eerste boos. "Fred, George wat hebben jullie nu weer met jullie broertje uitgespookt?" "Niks hoor," zei Fred onschuldig. "Hij zocht ons en is toen over wat spullen in onze kamer gestruikeld." Zei George, terwijl hij Ron waarschuwend aankeek. "Hmm ja," zei die. "Ik keek even niet uit en knalde kei hard met mijn knieën op de grond. Mevrouw Wemel keek ze alledrie achterdochtig aan, maar scheen tot de conclusie te komen dat ze toch verder niks te horen zou krijgen. Ze draaide zich om met een laatste waarschuwende blik en liep toen langzaam naar beneden. Toen ze de kamer deur hoorden dichtslaan, deed Hermelien ook snel de deur dicht en vroeg: "Wat is er nou precies gebeurd?"  
  
terwijl ze naar Ron's van pijn vertrokken gezicht keek. Ron draaide zijn rode en gezwollen hand palmen naar haar toen. "Jeetje, Ron," zei ze geschrokken. "Hoe heb je dat voor elkaar gekregen?" Maar voordat hij antwoord kon geven zei Fred: "Ron, wat deed je in vredesnaam  
  
met die koffer? Ik ga toch ook niet zomaar in jou spullen lopen te snuffelen!" "Nou," zei Ron, nog steeds in hevige pijn. "Ik zocht een koffer om morgen mee te nemen, want de mijne is te groot. Toen ik die in Fred's kast zag liggen wou ik die meenemen. Maar toen gingen opeens mijn handen branden. Wat hebben jullie in godsnaam met dat ding gedaan?" "Nou," begon George. "In die koffer zit al onze laatste uitvindingen en willen natuurlijk niet dat iemand, zoals ma, die ontdekt; daarom hebben we hem vervloekt." "De vloek zal trouwens over 5 minuten ofzo wel zijn uitgewerkt, hoor." Voegde Fred er terloops aan toe. "Oh en we hebben wel een andere koffer die je kan meenemen hoor. Die ligt boven op de kast, dat je die niet gezien hebt" Grinnikte George. "Bedankt!" zei Ron tussen zijn tanden door. Hij lag nog steeds op de grond; kermend van de pijn. Hermelien boog zich over hem heen en pakte zijn handen vast, waarbij ze zachtjes zijn: "Stunnia." Langzaam voelde Ron de pijn in zijn handen wegtrekken, terwijl ze er nog gewoon rood en opgezwollen uitzagen. Verbaasd keek hij haar aan. "Ik heb je handen alleen verdoofd, die zwellingen gaan over vijf minuten dus pas weg." "Hartstikke bedankt!" zei Ron, terwijl hij opstond. "Het is toch wel handig dat je zoveel spreuken kent." Zei hij er vriendelijk achter aan, terwijl hij haar in de ogen keek. Ze bloosde en keek snel naar de grond. "Nou," zei Fred, de stilte en het moment verbrekend. "Ik denk dat ik maar weer eens naar beneden ga, voordat ma dadelijk nog achterdochtiger wordt. Ga je mee George?" "Yep!" De tweeling verliet de kamer en lieten Ron en Hermelien alleen achter. "Ik denk dat ik maar verder ga met het inpakken van mijn spullen," zei Ron verlegen. "Ja, dat kan beter ook maar gaan doen." Zei Hermelien, terwijl ze achter Ron aan de kamer uitliep en in de richting van Ginny's kamer begon te lopen. "Hey Hermelien," zei Ron zacht. "Nogmaals hartstikke bedankt voor het verdoven van mijn handen. Het spijt me dat ik altijd grapjes maak, dat je zoveel leert. Ik wou soms dat ik net zo slim was als jij." "Nou als je wilt kan ik…." "Ik zei soms Hermelien", zei Ron glimlachend. "Nou in dat geval: graag gedaan" zei ze glimlachend terug.  
  
De volgende ochtend werd Ron om half acht gewekt. Het voelde alsof hij net in bed lag en pas een uur geslapen had. Langzaam liep hij in zijn pyjama naar beneden om wat te eten. Hermelien zat al beneden en ze zag er behoorlijk moe uit. "Goeeeeeeeemorgen", zei Ron, zonder zijn geeuw te onderdrukken. "Zo, het is echt vroeg! Dat ben ik niet meer gewend." "Phoe, ja ik ook echt niet." Zei Hermelien, die met haar handen haar gezicht ondersteunde. "Maar heb je een beetje zin?" "Ja, hoor." Zei Ron glimlachend. "Zeg Ron," zei mevrouw Wemel. "Maak eens een beetje voort. Dadelijk komen jullie nog te laat." Ron pakte snel een  
  
boterham. Zijn moeder had inderdaad gelijk. Het was al kwart voor acht en de rit naar het station duurde ongeveer een half uur en hij moest zich nog omkleden. Om acht uur liep hij snel naar boven. Hij kleedde zich snel om en poetste zijn tanden. Daarna haalde hij een paar keer een borstel door zijn nog warrige haren en checkte nog één keer zijn koffer, die hij daarna mee naar beneden nam. Na ongeveer twee minuten kwam ook Hermelien naar beneden, die helemaal in haar sas scheen te zijn. Ze had een kleine zwarte koffer bij zich en een rood, rozige schoudertas. Ze droeg een mooie roze Dreuzeljurk met overal piepkleine  
  
bloemetjes. Ron staarde haar met open mond aan. Het stond haar geweldig. "Ik denk dat we beter kunnen gaan, want de taxi staat al te wachten", zei mevrouw Wemel, die uit de keuken kwam gelopen met twee lunchpakketten. "Wat eten jullie vanavond eigenlijk?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze meehielp hun koffers naar de wachtende taxi te brengen. "Oh, mijn moeder heeft geld neergelegd om een pizza te bestellen." "Een wat?" zeiden Ron en zijn moeder te gelijk. "Hoe leg ik dat nou uit", zei Hermelien nadenkend. "Het is een deegbodem met daaroverheen  
  
tomatensaus, kaas, groenten en soms vlees of vis. De samenstelling varieert per pizza." "Aha", zei mevrouw Wemel, die schijnbaar nu duidelijk begreep wat een pizza was. "Het is volgens mij een soort Torres, Ron. Je weet wel, dat hebben we vorige zomervakantie nog gegeten." "Ah die", zei Ron niet echt enthousiast. Hij hoopte dat zijn moeder ongelijk had, want de Torres die zijn moeder gemaakt had, was echt niet te eten. Ondertussen waren ze al klaar met inladen en stapten in de auto. Na een half uur rijden, waren ze er eindelijk en namen afscheid van mevrouw Wemel. Ron had zijn moeder weten te overhalen, dat ze niet mee naar binnen hoefden te gaan, omdat ze inmiddels al oud en wijs genoeg waren om dat zelf te kunnen doen.  
  
Het was super druk op het station. Honderden mensen stonden te wachten om naar hun plaats van bestemming te worden gebracht. Na even zoeken kwam Hermelien erachter dat ze naar perron acht moesten. Ze wurmden zich door de menigte heen en begonnen langzaam in de richting van het perron te schuifelen. Ron was behoorlijk opgewonden hij was nog nooit met een Dreuzel trein geweest. Hij was natuurlijk wel eens op Dreuzelstation geweest, want van daaruit kon hij natuurlijk op perron 9 ¾ komen. Maar toch… Ook Koe kwetterde opgewonden in zijn kooitje, zoveel drukte had hij nog niet vaak meegemaakt. Ron had Koe op aanraden van zijn moeder meegenomen. Stel dat er wat gebeurde dan konden ze altijd een uil sturen.  
  
Op het perron aangekomen, konden ze bijna gelijk instappen. Toen de trein aankwam keek Ron zijn ogen uit. Dit was een andere soort trein dan dat hij gewend was. De oude stoomtrein van de Hogwarts Express was een slak in vergelijking met deze. Ook het dessin  was totaal anders. De trein was totaal gestroomlijnd en van binnen waren er grote coupés met wel zo'n vijftig bankjes. Dus niet zo als bij de Hogwarts Express aparte coupés met daarin maar twee  
  
bankjes. Dat van die grote coupés vond Ron wel wat minder; iedereen staarde hem aan, omdat Koe zo hard kwetterde. Ze gingen aan het einde van de coupé zitten waar het, het rustigste was. In ieder geval dat dachten ze, want na vijf minuten begon de coupé langzaam vol te stromen, dus ook hun gedeelte. Tegenover hen kwamen drie meisjes te zitten, van ongeveer 15 jaar. "Ron," zei Hermelien. "Ik denk dat je beter een kleed of een trui ofzo over Koe's kooi kan leggen. Anders worden we dadelijk de trein nog uitgegooid." "Ja," zei Ron opgelaten. "Iedereen staart inderdaad onze kant op. Had ik dat beest maar nooit meegenomen!" "Nou, wie weet komt hij nog wel van pas." Zei Hermelien, die Ron een beetje probeerde op te beuren. "Sorry, hoor." zei één van de drie meisjes, terwijl ze Ron aankeek. "Maar is dat  
  
jouw uil?" "Ja," zei die een beetje kortaf. "Cool! Ik heb nog nooit een uil in het echt gezien weetje. Echt relaxt!! Is 't moeilijk om hem te onderhouden?" "Nou valt wel." Zei Ron geeuwend. Hij had vannacht weer uren wakker gelegen en dus maar heel even geslapen. "Beters," zei het meisje nog steeds erg enthousiast. "Hoe heet je eigenlijk?" "Koe." "Wat?" vroeg het meisje "Koe, das een afkorting voor Koekeroekus." Hermelien stootte hem lachend aan. "Ze vroeg om jou naam, gekkie." "Oh, nou mijn naam is Ron. Nou weet je ook gelijk de  
  
naam van mijn uil. Hoef je dat niet meer te vragen." Het meisje keek hem vertwijfeld aan, was de laatste opmerking nou kwetsend bedoeld? Ze besloot van niet en zei: "Ik ben Annabel en dit zijn mijn vriendinnen Daphne en Margot." "Aha, aangenaam kennis te maken." Zei Ron niet echt enthousiast. Hij probeerde maar om een gesprek met Hermelien aan te knopen, want hij had echt geen zin om met die andere meisjes te praten. Niet dat ze niet leuk waren,  
  
maar hij was gewoon bang dat Hermelien het niet zo leuk zou vinden. "Is het busstation gelijk naast het treinstation?" vroeg hij onnozel. Hermelien keek hem vreemd en een beetje geamuseerd aan. Ze zag wel dat Ron zich niet echt op zijn gemak voelde. "Ja, die is volgens mij vlakbij. Ik weet niet of we een directe aansluiting hebben, maar we zullen waarschijnlijk niet zo lang hoeven te wachten." "Oké dan. Wat heb je eigenlijk voor je oma's verjaardag…" "Zeg, Ron," zei Annabel, Ron onderbrekend. "Naar welke school ga je? Is die hier in de  
  
buurt?" "Eh," Ron staarde in paniek naar Hermelien. "Eh we zitten op 't eh…" "Frencken College", maakte Hermelien voor hem af. "Dat is hier niet echt in de buurt. 't Is namelijk in Oosterhout." "Oh, daar heb ik wel eens van gehoord." Zei Annabel "Dat schijnt best een goede school te zijn." "Ja, dat klopt," zei Hermelien. Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte, waarin Ron zijn kans greep om zijn gesprek met Hermelien weer op te pakken. "Wat zei je nou dat je voor je oma had gekocht?" "Nou, ik heb eigenlijk nog niks gekocht, dus we moeten dadelijk onze Dreuzelstad in om…" "Sorry dat ik meeluisterde hoor," zei Annabel, terwijl ze deze keer Hermelien onderbrak. "Maar wat bedoel je met onze Dreuzelstad?" Dit maal was het Ron die snel een antwoord bedacht: "Dat is de bijnaam, die we onze stad hebben gegeven. 't Is er nogal saai, tis een beetje spottend bedoeld. Iemand heeft, denk ik, gewoon een keer  
  
het woord Dreuzel verzonnen." Ron keek voldaan om zich heen, blij dat hij zo snel een goed antwoord had weten te vinden, maar hij begon ook geïrriteerd te raken door al dat gevraag de hele tijd. Hadden ze niet wat beters te doen ofzo. Hij hoopte maar dat zij er veeeeeeel eerder uit moesten dan zijzelf. Helaas bleek dit niet het geval, twee uur later vroegen ze er nog steeds enthousiast op los. Op een gegeven moment luisterde hij nog maar half mee en mompelde af en toe woorden zoals: aha, uhuh, hmm en ja dat vind ik nou ook. Hij voelde zich uitgeput, het slaap tekort van de laatste weken begon nu toch echt zijn tol te eisen. Hij voelde zijn oog leden steeds zwaarder worden en zodoende sukkelde hij langzaam in slaap. Toen hij wakker werd hield hij zijn ogen nog gesloten. Hij wilde nog niet wakker worden, maar de stem van Hermelien haalde hem toch terug naar de wakkere wereld Haar stem klonk van erg dichtbij en schijnbaar zei ze iets grappigs, want de drie meisjes giebelden. Toen voelde hij iets zachts kriebelen op zijn wang, de eerste gedachte die in zijn hoofd schoot was: help een spin. Maar toen begon ook hetgeen waarop hij lag een beetje te bewegen. Van schrik opende hij zijn ogen en trok zijn hoofd weg. Hetgeen waarop hij gelegen had was niets minder dan Hermelien's schouder! Hij keek haar opgelaten aan en een blos kroop op tot aan zijn oren. "Sorry," mompelde hij. "Ben denk ik in slaap gevallen." "Ja, dat denk ik ook." Zei ze glimlachend.  
  
"Maar dat geeft niks hoor. Dan heb je nu tenminste weer wat slaap opgehaald." Ron keek haar gelukkig aan. Wat had hij toch een mazzel met zo'n vriendin als Hermelien. Hij wist zeker dat bijna elk ander meisje er giebelend over gedaan had, zoals bijvoorbeeld de drie meisjes tegenover hem die nu irritant aan het fluisteren en lachen waren. Ron besloot om ze maar te  
  
negeren over een paar uur was hij waarschijnlijk toch al van ze af. Trouwens een paar uur? Misschien waren ze er ondertussen al wel bijna.. hij had geen idee hoe lang hij wel niet had liggen slapen. "Eh Hermelien, hoe lang heb ik eigenlijk liggen slapen?" "Nou ik denk een uur of twee." Zei Hermelien die snapte waar hij naar toe wilde. "Ik denk dat als alles meezit, we er binnen een klein uurtje wel zijn." Oké dan, dacht Ron bij zichzelf. Dat inslaap vallen was dus helemaal niet zo erg. Weer twee minder naar de verhalen van Daphne, Margot en Annabel  
  
luisteren. Dat laatste uurtje kon hij het vast nog wel volhouden. "Ron", oh God, het begint weer, dacht hij bij zichzelf. "Ja", zei hij zo aardig mogelijk. "Wie is Fleur Delacour?" vroeg Annabel onschuldig. "Hoezo?" vroeg Ron, terwijl er blosjes op zijn wangen verschenen. Wat had hij zich toch in haar bijzijn als een idioot gedragen. Maarja, dat was ook de bedoeling van de bloedmooie Glamorgana's, het hart van mannen op hol brengen. "Nou, je praatte namelijk in je slaap." Begon Annabel. Oh God nee, dacht Ron die zich wel voor zijn kop kon slaan. Wat had hij in godsnaam gezegd? Hij keek vluchtig naar Hermelien, die helemaal niet vrolijk keek. "Je zei: Fleur ik heb zo lang naar je verlangd en eindelijk is het….." "Kom op, zeg. Doe niet zo flauw." Zei Hermelien, die het er schijnbaar niet mee eens was. Ze draaide zich  
  
naar Ron toe. Die haar met een rode kop aan staarde. "Ron, dit is allemaal vette onzin. Je praatte helemaal niet in je slaap." Ron keek haar aan alsof hij net had gehoord dat Sneep was ontslagen, maar toen keek hij toch weer wat bedenkelijk en zei: "Maar hoe weet ze dan van…." "Ik heb haar verteld over die SPORT wedstrijd van vorig jaar en toen kwamen ook de deelnemers en deelneemster aanbod." "Aha, gelukkig maar. Niet dat het natuurlijk HARSTIKKE onzin is, dat ik wat met Fleur zou willen." zei hij er maar snel achteraan, dadelijk dacht Hermelien nog dat hij op Fleur verliefd was. Schijnbaar maakte het haar niet zoveel uit, want ze reageerde er niet op en keek op haar horloge. Na een half uur nog wat gepraat te hebben met de drie vriendinnen, was het tijd om uit te stappen. Ze pakten hun spullen bij elkaar, namen afscheid en stapte de trein uit.  
  
"Wow," zei Ron zachtjes. Ook al was het stationnetje erg primitief, de omgeving was geweldig. Zo ver als ze konden kijken stonden er bomen en tegen de horizon lag een prachtig gebergte. Overal hoorde je vogels fluiten en het rook er heerlijk naar een mengeling van bloemen, mos en bomen. "Kom mee," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze Ron bij z'n arm pakte. "Ik wil niet dat we dadelijk de bus missen." Snel liepen ze over een geasfalteerde weg, die door het bos liep. "Volgens mij is die buspaal hier om de hoek." Zei Hermelien, nadat ze ongeveer  
  
drie minuten hadden gelopen. "Hey, dat is raar. Ik zou zweren dat hij hier ergens stond, nou misschien is het wel de volgende bocht." Tien minuten en vier bochten verder, begon Hermelien toch wel ongerust te worden. "Misschien zijn we er voorbij gelopen zonder dat we er erg in hadden?" begon Ron voorzichtig. "Of misschien is het nog verder lopen dan je dacht?" "Ja, dat laatste zal het wel zijn," zei Hermelien niet echt overtuigd. "Als we over  
  
een half uur nog niks zijn tegen gekomen dan draaien we gewoon om, oké?" "Is goed" Ron probeerde zo verzekerd mogelijk te klinken, ze zouden heus de weg wel vinden en zo niet dan zouden ze vast wel iemand op een gegeven moment tegen komen. Ze hadden trouwens wel in veel gevaarlijkere situaties verkeerd en wat konden die Dreuzels hun nou maken. Als één van hun ze zou aanvallen, hadden ze altijd een toverstokken nog. Het ministerie zou dan vast wel een uitzondering maken.  
  
Na vijf minuten gelopen te hebben, zat het hen weer tegen. Ze waren bij een T-splitsing aangekomen. "Misschien kunnen we opsplitsen?" stelde Hermelien voor. Ron voelde daar weinig voor en zei:"We kunnen denk ik beter bij elkaar blijven. Dadelijk raken we elkaar nog kwijt." Hermelien knikte. Ze konden inderdaad beter samen verdwaald zijn dan alleen. "Ik denk dat we dan beter rechts kunnen aanhouden, want volgens mij leid die weg naar het dorp." "Je zegt het maar. Ik ben hier nog nooit geweest dus… twintig minuten later was nog steeds het enigste wat ze zagen: bomen, bomen en nog eens bomen en natuurlijk asfalt en hier en daar een eekhoorn of een konijn. Het punt was in ieder geval dat ze nog steeds geen buspaal -halte of iets wat daarop lijkt waren tegen gekomen. Eigenlijk waren ze nog geen eens een levend iemand tegen gekomen. (de beesten niet meegerekend natuurlijk) Hermelien die nu echt ongerust keek, wou net aan Ron voorstellen om terug te keren, toen ze een laag  
  
ronkend geluid hoorde. Hoopvol keken ze elkaar aan. Wie weet was dat de bus wel of iemand die ze de weg kon wijzen. "Langzaam werd het geluid harder en harder. Ron pakte Hermelien's hand vast, die hem raar aan keek, hij kon er niks aan doen, maar hij had opeens zo'n raar gevoel in zijn buik, dat zei dat er iets niet klopte. Toen het geluid eindelijk de bocht om kwam, bleek het afkomstig te zijn van twee brommers, die bereden werden door een paar ruig uitziende jongens. Ze stopten toen ze Ron en Hermelien zagen. Hermelien trok haar hand los van die van Ron en stapte op ze af. "Sorry hoor, maar mag ik jullie iets vragen? Weten jullie misschien waar de bushalte is?" "Hoor je dat Dork?" zei de voorste jongen lachend. Hij had knal geel haar met panter vlekken, dat hij strak achter over had gekamd op een Malfidus-achtige manier. In zijn neus hing een soort koeien ringen zijn kleren waren helemaal zwart met uitzondering van de omslagen van zijn broekspijpen, die knal rood waren. Z'n schoenen waren de meest lelijke die Hermelien ooit had gezien. Ze waren ook zwart met dikke zolen en overal waren ijzeren plaatjes op gespijkerd of spijker uitziende knoopjes. (A/N Sorry voor de  
  
gene die ze heeft maar ik vind die shoes echt niet kunnen, no offense of course!!) Hij stapte van zijn brommer af en begon langzaam naar Hermelien te lopen. "Ze lijken een beetje verdwaald." Zei de andere grinnikend. "Dat zie ik, Big L. Maar wat raar dat jullie die paal niet kunnen vinden. Ik zag hem een half uurtje gelden nog…."Hermelien keek hem hoopvol aan. "Vlak nadat ik hem in de bosjes had gegooid, he he he!!!" Ron was inmiddels vlak achter Hermelien gaan toen hij merkte dan het onheilspellende gevoel in zijn maag klopte. "We zouden jullie natuurlijk makkelijk meekunnen nemen op onze brommers en jullie zo naar jullie plaats van bestemming kunnen brengen, maar dat is natuurlijk niet zo leuk als jullie hier gewoon achter te laten." "Mij best." Zei Ron, die er wel genoeg van begon te krijgen. "Rij gerust verder, we komen er heus wel zonder jullie hulp." Dat had hij beter niet kunnen zeggen. Big L stoof op hem af en pakte hem beet. Ron die zelf al redelijk lang was voor zijn  
  
leeftijd was toch nog een kop kleiner. "Wat zei je daar ventje? Kan je t wel alleen af. Nou goed dan! Ga je gang, maar ik denk niet dat nog ver vooruit komt als ik met je klaar ben!!!" Ondertussen klonk er in de verte opnieuw geronk, maar deze keer vanaf de andere richting. Omdat het pad vanaf die kant een paar honderd meter recht liep zagen ze een auto een snel  
  
naderen. Big L was net begonnen met slaan toen Dork riep: "Shit!! Tis ma!" "Wat?" riep Big L uit, terwijl hij Ron op de grond smeet. "He, nee, niet nu." De auto was inmiddels gestopt en er stapte een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd uit, die snel op hen af kwam lopen. Ron was ondertussen met hulp van Hermelien weer overeind gekrabbeld en samen wachten ze vol spanning af op wat er nu komen zou. "Leonardo en Doranius! Wat hebben jullie nu weer uitgespookt?Had ik jullie niet verteld dat als jullie nog één keer in de problemen zouden komen, jullie een maand huisarrest zouden krijgen! Vertel op wat waren jullie met die mensen aan het doen?" "Nou, hmm…" stamelde Big L – of moet ik zeggen Leonardo?-  "We…. we  
  
wezen ze de weg. Ja…. ja dat was het." Het kwam er nogal geforceerd uit en zijn moeder keek hem dan ook achterdochtig aan. Hij wierp een zenuwachtige blik op zijn broer. "Echt waar man. Vraag het maar aan ze." Zei die, terwijl hij dreigend naar Ron en Hermelien keek. Die keken elkaar weer vertwijfeld aan. Als ze zouden zeggen dat het waar was, zouden de jongens er zonder straf van af komen en misschien andere mensen gaan plagen. Ook al zouden ze hen dan tenminste met rust laten. De moeder zag ze twijfelen en begreep meteen dat het niet waar was. " Oké jongens, dat wordt dus huisarrest." "Maar, maar.." begon Big L "Ze hebben toch niet gezegd dat het niet waar was?" "Dat jullie niet altijd zo snugger zijn, betekent niet dat jullie dat van mij geërfd hebben! Kom mee!" Ze wou zich omdraaien, maar bedacht zich en keerde zich om naar Hermelien en Ron. "Jongens als jullie mee willen rijden, dan kan dat natuurlijk. Jullie moeten naar Oosterhout neem ik aan." Ze knikten en volgden  
  
haar naar de auto. Hermelien moest voorin zitten, terwijl Ron gedwongen was om op de achterbank tussen Dork en Big L in te gaan zitten. Die schoven allebei expres zover mogelijk naar het midden, zodat Ron letterlijk klem kwam te zitten tussen twee onbeweegbare blokken mens. Toen ze bij het winkelcentrum waren aangekomen, vroeg Hermelien of ze hier wilde stoppen. Omdat het nu niet zover meer was en ze nog een cadeautje voor haar oma moest kopen. Toen Ron de auto was uitgestapt stond hij te zwaaien op zijn benen. Hij had een knal rood hoofd en hapte naar adem. Hermelien pakte hem bij zijn schouders beet, zodat hij niet op  
  
de grond zou vallen. "Gewoon rustig adem halen, dan gaat het zo wel weer weg." "Jezus, op een gegeven moment dacht ik dat ik zou stikken, ze zaten zowat op mijn schoot." Een minuut later begon Ron weer zijn normale kleur te krijgen en Hermelien besloot dat het veilig was om hem los te laten. "Gaat het weer een beetje?" "Ja hoor, moest alleen maar even op adem  
  
komen." Zei Ron glimlachend. "Zullen we maar een cadeautje voor je oma gaan zoeken?" "Is goed. Kom mee, dan laat ik gelijk de rest van het stadje zien." Ze pakte Ron bij zijn hand vast en sleepte hem mee het Arendshof in. (A/N: das 't overdekte winkelcentrum in O'Hout) "Kijk hier heb ik voor de eerste keer getoverd. Mijn moeder en ik zaten in dit restaurant wat te eten en ik was heel kwaad op haar, omdat ik geen ijsje mocht. Je weet wel om dat daar veel suiker in zit en zo. Nou in ieder geval werd ik super kwaad en voordat ik het wist kwamen  
  
er van alle kanten schoteltjes met ijsjes aan vliegen. Iedereen flipte helemaal en ik denk dat bijna iedereen een vergetelheids spreuk van het ministerie heeft gekregen, behalve ik dan. Ik moet toen denk ik acht ofzo geweest zijn." "Echt!! Gaaf zeg. Hahah ik zou best de gezichten van diemensen willen zien. Misschien weet mijn vader het nog wel, die werkte toen ook  
  
bij het ministerie, weet je." "Oh nee hè niet nu." "Wat, wat deed ik?" "Kom mee, vlug." "Wat,? Hermelien wat is er nou?" vroeg Ron verbaasd. Toen hij nog een keer om uit leg wilde vragen klonk er opeens een schelle, sarcastische stem: "Zo, kijk eens wie we daar hebben, onze goede vriendin Hermelien." Ron draaide zich om, om te kijken wie Hermelien aansprak. Het bleek een meisje te zijn, van ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd als hen, ze was erg knap, met haar zwarte stijlen haren en groene ogen. Maar toch was ze niet echt aantrekkelijk vond Ron, haar  
  
uitstraling sprak hem niet echt aan. Ze leek hem dan ook totaal niet aardig en dat vond Hermelien waarschijnlijk ook aan haar gezicht te zien. "Zo," begon het meisje weer. "Lang niet gezien, Hermelien. Ik hoop dat alles goed gaat, ook al zal dat waarschijnlijk niet, omdat je nog steeds zo lelijk bent als vroeger." Hermelien staarde eerst naar de grond, maar scheen toen tot de conclusie te komen dat het meisje haar helemaal niks kon maken. " Ook leuk om jou weer eens te zien, Lwaxana. Ik zie dat je nog steeds om gaat met dezelfde gang." "Inderdaad, maar zo te zien heb jij nieuwe vrienden gemaakt." Zei Lwaxana, terwijl ze Ron aandacht bekeek. "Nou, ga je me niet voorstellen aan hem. Hij verveeld zich zo te zien dood met je en wil me waarschijnlijk erg graag leren kennen." Hermelien keek vluchtig naar Ron om te kijken of die inderdaad verveeld keek. Die pakte haar hand opnieuw vast en kneep  
  
er zachtjes in. Gelukkig zag hij Hermelien daardoor meer ontspannen en ze zei: "Ron, Lwaxana Troi, Lwaxana, Ron Wemel." "Wat leuk je te ontmoeten Ron." Zei Lwaxana, terwijl ze zijn hand schudde. "Zo, je bent hier zeker voor de eerste keer, hè?! Nou dan wil ik je best de stad laten zien." "Nou, das erg aardig van je," zei Ron met een geforceerde glimlach. "Maar dat Hermelien heeft me een al een groot gedeelte van de stad laten zien en ze doet  
  
het erg leuk. Dus als je het niet erg vind ga ik liever met haar verder." "Oh, oké. Mij best, tis trouwens toch niet alsof ik zoveel tijd en zin heb." "Oké gelukkig maar. Nou we gaan dan maar weer eens. Leuk je gesproken te hebben Lwaxana." Hij schudde haar nog een keer de hand, pakte toen die van Hermelien weer vast en draaide zich om. "Gaan we dan maar weer?" Hermelien knikte glimlachend. Ze was blij dat Ron zo gemakkelijk van Lwaxana was afgekomen. Even had ze nog gevreesd, dat zij hem misschien kon inpalmen, maar gelukkig was dat haar totaal niet gelukt. In ieder geval zo leek het ten minste. Toen ze bij een bloemenzaak naar binnen waren gelopen, fluisterde Ron in haar oor: "Jezus waar heb je haar ontmoet?" "Das een lang verhaal, dat verteld ik je later wel" "Is goed." Na een beetje rondgekeken te hebben in de winkel had Hermelien een heel leuk boeketje bij elkaar bedacht en daarna ook gekocht.  
  
Tevreden liepen ze de winkel uit op weg naar huis. Ron vroeg zich af hoe Hermelien's kamer eruit zou zien, hij wist niet waarom maar hij was er erg nieuwsgierig naar. Misschien hingen er wel posters van jongens die ze leuk vond. Hopelijk leken ze een beetje op hem. Wat? Hoe kom ik daar nou weer bij. Ik vind Hermelien niet leuk op die manier, toch? Ron, Jezus je kan je zelf echt niet voor de gek houden. Je vindt haar geweldig. Oké ik weet het, maar zij vind me toch nooit leuk. Nou wie weet. Nee, nee duidelijk niet. Je ik moet hier echt mee op houden. Ik lijk wel een oude vent die in zich zelf praat. Gelukkig, doe ik het nog niet hard op.  
  
"Nou hier zijn we dan." Zei Hermelien, Ron uit zijn gedachtes halend. "Het is niet echt wat je gewend bent, maar ja." "Nou, van de buitenkant ziet het er al veel beter uit dan bij ons." " Ja, maar toch de sfeer die bij jullie thuis hangt is geweldig. Ook het feit dat jullie geen Dreuzels zijn maakt het allemaal nog leuker. Ik zou als ik mocht kiezen, veel liever bij jullie willen wonen. Met mijn ouders erbij dan. Het is niet alsof ik het niet goed heb hier ofzo, maar ik  
  
mis gewoon de magische wereld en ik verveel me meestal dood, omdat ik hier niet echt meer vriendinnen heb." Ron keek haar verbaasd aan. Dit had hij helemaal niet verwacht. Nu hij er over nadacht, had hij het misschien wel iets beter getroffen dan zijn vrienden, omdat degene waarbij hij woonde allemaal tovenaars en heksen waren, maar toch.  
  
Oke, wat vond je ervan?  
  
Wat moet er anders?  
  
Hoe moet het aflopen?  
  
Vertel het me en misschien luister ik wel… 


	2. HFST 2

Verborgen Liefde  
  
B'Elanna  
  
  
  
Nogmaals bedankt aan Cas voor het beta-en!!  
  
Disclaimer: Niks is van mij! Behalve het plot  
  
Op het perron aangekomen, konden ze bijna gelijk instappen. Toen de trein aankwam keek Ron zijn ogen uit. Dit was een andere soort trein dan dat hij gewend was. De oude stoomtrein van de Hogwarts Express was een slak in vergelijking met deze. Ook het dessin  was totaal anders. De trein was totaal gestroomlijnd en van binnen waren er grote coupés met wel zo'n vijftig bankjes. Dus niet zo als bij de Hogwarts Express aparte coupés met daarin maar twee  
  
bankjes. Dat van die grote coupés vond Ron wel wat minder; iedereen staarde hem aan, omdat Koe zo hard kwetterde. Ze gingen aan het einde van de coupé zitten waar het, het rustigste was. In ieder geval dat dachten ze, want na vijf minuten begon de coupé langzaam vol te stromen, dus ook hun gedeelte. Tegenover hen kwamen drie meisjes te zitten, van ongeveer 15 jaar. "Ron," zei Hermelien. "Ik denk dat je beter een kleed of een trui ofzo over Koe's kooi kan leggen. Anders worden we dadelijk de trein nog uitgegooid." "Ja," zei Ron opgelaten. "Iedereen staart inderdaad onze kant op. Had ik dat beest maar nooit meegenomen!" "Nou, wie weet komt hij nog wel van pas." Zei Hermelien, die Ron een beetje probeerde op te beuren. "Sorry, hoor." zei één van de drie meisjes, terwijl ze Ron aankeek. "Maar is dat  
  
jouw uil?" "Ja," zei die een beetje kortaf. "Cool! Ik heb nog nooit een uil in het echt gezien weetje. Echt relaxt!! Is 't moeilijk om hem te onderhouden?" "Nou valt wel." Zei Ron geeuwend. Hij had vannacht weer uren wakker gelegen en dus maar heel even geslapen. "Beters," zei het meisje nog steeds erg enthousiast. "Hoe heet je eigenlijk?" "Koe." "Wat?" vroeg het meisje "Koe, das een afkorting voor Koekeroekus." Hermelien stootte hem lachend aan. "Ze vroeg om jou naam, gekkie." "Oh, nou mijn naam is Ron. Nou weet je ook gelijk de  
  
naam van mijn uil. Hoef je dat niet meer te vragen." Het meisje keek hem vertwijfeld aan, was de laatste opmerking nou kwetsend bedoeld? Ze besloot van niet en zei: "Ik ben Annabel en dit zijn mijn vriendinnen Daphne en Margot." "Aha, aangenaam kennis te maken." Zei Ron niet echt enthousiast. Hij probeerde maar om een gesprek met Hermelien aan te knopen, want hij had echt geen zin om met die andere meisjes te praten. Niet dat ze niet leuk waren,  
  
maar hij was gewoon bang dat Hermelien het niet zo leuk zou vinden. "Is het busstation gelijk naast het treinstation?" vroeg hij onnozel. Hermelien keek hem vreemd en een beetje geamuseerd aan. Ze zag wel dat Ron zich niet echt op zijn gemak voelde. "Ja, die is volgens mij vlakbij. Ik weet niet of we een directe aansluiting hebben, maar we zullen waarschijnlijk niet zo lang hoeven te wachten." "Oké dan. Wat heb je eigenlijk voor je oma's verjaardag…" "Zeg, Ron," zei Annabel, Ron onderbrekend. "Naar welke school ga je? Is die hier in de  
  
buurt?" "Eh," Ron staarde in paniek naar Hermelien. "Eh we zitten op 't eh…" "Frencken College", maakte Hermelien voor hem af. "Dat is hier niet echt in de buurt. 't Is namelijk in Oosterhout." "Oh, daar heb ik wel eens van gehoord." Zei Annabel "Dat schijnt best een goede school te zijn." "Ja, dat klopt," zei Hermelien. Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte, waarin Ron zijn kans greep om zijn gesprek met Hermelien weer op te pakken. "Wat zei je nou dat je voor je oma had gekocht?" "Nou, ik heb eigenlijk nog niks gekocht, dus we moeten dadelijk onze Dreuzelstad in om…" "Sorry dat ik meeluisterde hoor," zei Annabel, terwijl ze deze keer Hermelien onderbrak. "Maar wat bedoel je met onze Dreuzelstad?" Dit maal was het Ron die snel een antwoord bedacht: "Dat is de bijnaam, die we onze stad hebben gegeven. 't Is er nogal saai, tis een beetje spottend bedoeld. Iemand heeft, denk ik, gewoon een keer  
  
het woord Dreuzel verzonnen." Ron keek voldaan om zich heen, blij dat hij zo snel een goed antwoord had weten te vinden, maar hij begon ook geïrriteerd te raken door al dat gevraag de hele tijd. Hadden ze niet wat beters te doen ofzo. Hij hoopte maar dat zij er veeeeeeel eerder uit moesten dan zijzelf. Helaas bleek dit niet het geval, twee uur later vroegen ze er nog steeds enthousiast op los. Op een gegeven moment luisterde hij nog maar half mee en mompelde af en toe woorden zoals: aha, uhuh, hmm en ja dat vind ik nou ook. Hij voelde zich uitgeput, het slaap tekort van de laatste weken begon nu toch echt zijn tol te eisen. Hij voelde zijn oog leden steeds zwaarder worden en zodoende sukkelde hij langzaam in slaap. Toen hij wakker werd hield hij zijn ogen nog gesloten. Hij wilde nog niet wakker worden, maar de stem van Hermelien haalde hem toch terug naar de wakkere wereld Haar stem klonk van erg dichtbij en schijnbaar zei ze iets grappigs, want de drie meisjes giebelden. Toen voelde hij iets zachts kriebelen op zijn wang, de eerste gedachte die in zijn hoofd schoot was: help een spin. Maar toen begon ook hetgeen waarop hij lag een beetje te bewegen. Van schrik opende hij zijn ogen en trok zijn hoofd weg. Hetgeen waarop hij gelegen had was niets minder dan Hermelien's schouder! Hij keek haar opgelaten aan en een blos kroop op tot aan zijn oren. "Sorry," mompelde hij. "Ben denk ik in slaap gevallen." "Ja, dat denk ik ook." Zei ze glimlachend.  
  
"Maar dat geeft niks hoor. Dan heb je nu tenminste weer wat slaap opgehaald." Ron keek haar gelukkig aan. Wat had hij toch een mazzel met zo'n vriendin als Hermelien. Hij wist zeker dat bijna elk ander meisje er giebelend over gedaan had, zoals bijvoorbeeld de drie meisjes tegenover hem die nu irritant aan het fluisteren en lachen waren. Ron besloot om ze maar te  
  
negeren over een paar uur was hij waarschijnlijk toch al van ze af. Trouwens een paar uur? Misschien waren ze er ondertussen al wel bijna.. hij had geen idee hoe lang hij wel niet had liggen slapen. "Eh Hermelien, hoe lang heb ik eigenlijk liggen slapen?" "Nou ik denk een uur of twee." Zei Hermelien die snapte waar hij naar toe wilde. "Ik denk dat als alles meezit, we er binnen een klein uurtje wel zijn." Oké dan, dacht Ron bij zichzelf. Dat inslaap vallen was dus helemaal niet zo erg. Weer twee minder naar de verhalen van Daphne, Margot en Annabel  
  
luisteren. Dat laatste uurtje kon hij het vast nog wel volhouden. "Ron", oh God, het begint weer, dacht hij bij zichzelf. "Ja", zei hij zo aardig mogelijk. "Wie is Fleur Delacour?" vroeg Annabel onschuldig. "Hoezo?" vroeg Ron, terwijl er blosjes op zijn wangen verschenen. Wat had hij zich toch in haar bijzijn als een idioot gedragen. Maarja, dat was ook de bedoeling van de bloedmooie Glamorgana's, het hart van mannen op hol brengen. "Nou, je praatte namelijk in je slaap." Begon Annabel. Oh God nee, dacht Ron die zich wel voor zijn kop kon slaan. Wat had hij in godsnaam gezegd? Hij keek vluchtig naar Hermelien, die helemaal niet vrolijk keek. "Je zei: Fleur ik heb zo lang naar je verlangd en eindelijk is het….." "Kom op, zeg. Doe niet zo flauw." Zei Hermelien, die het er schijnbaar niet mee eens was. Ze draaide zich  
  
naar Ron toe. Die haar met een rode kop aan staarde. "Ron, dit is allemaal vette onzin. Je praatte helemaal niet in je slaap." Ron keek haar aan alsof hij net had gehoord dat Sneep was ontslagen, maar toen keek hij toch weer wat bedenkelijk en zei: "Maar hoe weet ze dan van…." "Ik heb haar verteld over die SPORT wedstrijd van vorig jaar en toen kwamen ook de deelnemers en deelneemster aanbod." "Aha, gelukkig maar. Niet dat het natuurlijk HARSTIKKE onzin is, dat ik wat met Fleur zou willen." zei hij er maar snel achteraan, dadelijk dacht Hermelien nog dat hij op Fleur verliefd was. Schijnbaar maakte het haar niet zoveel uit, want ze reageerde er niet op en keek op haar horloge. Na een half uur nog wat gepraat te hebben met de drie vriendinnen, was het tijd om uit te stappen. Ze pakten hun spullen bij elkaar, namen afscheid en stapte de trein uit.  
  
"Wow," zei Ron zachtjes. Ook al was het stationnetje erg primitief, de omgeving was geweldig. Zo ver als ze konden kijken stonden er bomen en tegen de horizon lag een prachtig gebergte. Overal hoorde je vogels fluiten en het rook er heerlijk naar een mengeling van bloemen, mos en bomen. "Kom mee," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze Ron bij z'n arm pakte. "Ik wil niet dat we dadelijk de bus missen." Snel liepen ze over een geasfalteerde weg, die door het bos liep. "Volgens mij is die buspaal hier om de hoek." Zei Hermelien, nadat ze ongeveer  
  
drie minuten hadden gelopen. "Hey, dat is raar. Ik zou zweren dat hij hier ergens stond, nou misschien is het wel de volgende bocht." Tien minuten en vier bochten verder, begon Hermelien toch wel ongerust te worden. "Misschien zijn we er voorbij gelopen zonder dat we er erg in hadden?" begon Ron voorzichtig. "Of misschien is het nog verder lopen dan je dacht?" "Ja, dat laatste zal het wel zijn," zei Hermelien niet echt overtuigd. "Als we over  
  
een half uur nog niks zijn tegen gekomen dan draaien we gewoon om, oké?" "Is goed" Ron probeerde zo verzekerd mogelijk te klinken, ze zouden heus de weg wel vinden en zo niet dan zouden ze vast wel iemand op een gegeven moment tegen komen. Ze hadden trouwens wel in veel gevaarlijkere situaties verkeerd en wat konden die Dreuzels hun nou maken. Als één van hun ze zou aanvallen, hadden ze altijd een toverstokken nog. Het ministerie zou dan vast wel een uitzondering maken.  
  
Na vijf minuten gelopen te hebben, zat het hen weer tegen. Ze waren bij een T-splitsing aangekomen. "Misschien kunnen we opsplitsen?" stelde Hermelien voor. Ron voelde daar weinig voor en zei:"We kunnen denk ik beter bij elkaar blijven. Dadelijk raken we elkaar nog kwijt." Hermelien knikte. Ze konden inderdaad beter samen verdwaald zijn dan alleen. "Ik denk dat we dan beter rechts kunnen aanhouden, want volgens mij leid die weg naar het dorp." "Je zegt het maar. Ik ben hier nog nooit geweest dus… twintig minuten later was nog steeds het enigste wat ze zagen: bomen, bomen en nog eens bomen en natuurlijk asfalt en hier en daar een eekhoorn of een konijn. Het punt was in ieder geval dat ze nog steeds geen buspaal -halte of iets wat daarop lijkt waren tegen gekomen. Eigenlijk waren ze nog geen eens een levend iemand tegen gekomen. (de beesten niet meegerekend natuurlijk) Hermelien die nu echt ongerust keek, wou net aan Ron voorstellen om terug te keren, toen ze een laag  
  
ronkend geluid hoorde. Hoopvol keken ze elkaar aan. Wie weet was dat de bus wel of iemand die ze de weg kon wijzen. "Langzaam werd het geluid harder en harder. Ron pakte Hermelien's hand vast, die hem raar aan keek, hij kon er niks aan doen, maar hij had opeens zo'n raar gevoel in zijn buik, dat zei dat er iets niet klopte. Toen het geluid eindelijk de bocht om kwam, bleek het afkomstig te zijn van twee brommers, die bereden werden door een paar ruig uitziende jongens. Ze stopten toen ze Ron en Hermelien zagen. Hermelien trok haar hand los van die van Ron en stapte op ze af. "Sorry hoor, maar mag ik jullie iets vragen? Weten jullie misschien waar de bushalte is?" "Hoor je dat Dork?" zei de voorste jongen lachend. Hij had knal geel haar met panter vlekken, dat hij strak achter over had gekamd op een Malfidus-achtige manier. In zijn neus hing een soort koeien ringen zijn kleren waren helemaal zwart met uitzondering van de omslagen van zijn broekspijpen, die knal rood waren. Z'n schoenen waren de meest lelijke die Hermelien ooit had gezien. Ze waren ook zwart met dikke zolen en overal waren ijzeren plaatjes op gespijkerd of spijker uitziende knoopjes. (A/N Sorry voor de  
  
gene die ze heeft maar ik vind die shoes echt niet kunnen, no offense of course!!) Hij stapte van zijn brommer af en begon langzaam naar Hermelien te lopen. "Ze lijken een beetje verdwaald." Zei de andere grinnikend. "Dat zie ik, Big L. Maar wat raar dat jullie die paal niet kunnen vinden. Ik zag hem een half uurtje gelden nog…."Hermelien keek hem hoopvol aan. "Vlak nadat ik hem in de bosjes had gegooid, he he he!!!" Ron was inmiddels vlak achter Hermelien gaan toen hij merkte dan het onheilspellende gevoel in zijn maag klopte. "We zouden jullie natuurlijk makkelijk meekunnen nemen op onze brommers en jullie zo naar jullie plaats van bestemming kunnen brengen, maar dat is natuurlijk niet zo leuk als jullie hier gewoon achter te laten." "Mij best." Zei Ron, die er wel genoeg van begon te krijgen. "Rij gerust verder, we komen er heus wel zonder jullie hulp." Dat had hij beter niet kunnen zeggen. Big L stoof op hem af en pakte hem beet. Ron die zelf al redelijk lang was voor zijn  
  
leeftijd was toch nog een kop kleiner. "Wat zei je daar ventje? Kan je t wel alleen af. Nou goed dan! Ga je gang, maar ik denk niet dat nog ver vooruit komt als ik met je klaar ben!!!" Ondertussen klonk er in de verte opnieuw geronk, maar deze keer vanaf de andere richting. Omdat het pad vanaf die kant een paar honderd meter recht liep zagen ze een auto een snel  
  
naderen. Big L was net begonnen met slaan toen Dork riep: "Shit!! Tis ma!" "Wat?" riep Big L uit, terwijl hij Ron op de grond smeet. "He, nee, niet nu." De auto was inmiddels gestopt en er stapte een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd uit, die snel op hen af kwam lopen. Ron was ondertussen met hulp van Hermelien weer overeind gekrabbeld en samen wachten ze vol spanning af op wat er nu komen zou. "Leonardo en Doranius! Wat hebben jullie nu weer uitgespookt?Had ik jullie niet verteld dat als jullie nog één keer in de problemen zouden komen, jullie een maand huisarrest zouden krijgen! Vertel op wat waren jullie met die mensen aan het doen?" "Nou, hmm…" stamelde Big L – of moet ik zeggen Leonardo?-  "We…. we  
  
wezen ze de weg. Ja…. ja dat was het." Het kwam er nogal geforceerd uit en zijn moeder keek hem dan ook achterdochtig aan. Hij wierp een zenuwachtige blik op zijn broer. "Echt waar man. Vraag het maar aan ze." Zei die, terwijl hij dreigend naar Ron en Hermelien keek. Die keken elkaar weer vertwijfeld aan. Als ze zouden zeggen dat het waar was, zouden de jongens er zonder straf van af komen en misschien andere mensen gaan plagen. Ook al zouden ze hen dan tenminste met rust laten. De moeder zag ze twijfelen en begreep meteen dat het niet waar was. " Oké jongens, dat wordt dus huisarrest." "Maar, maar.." begon Big L "Ze hebben toch niet gezegd dat het niet waar was?" "Dat jullie niet altijd zo snugger zijn, betekent niet dat jullie dat van mij geërfd hebben! Kom mee!" Ze wou zich omdraaien, maar bedacht zich en keerde zich om naar Hermelien en Ron. "Jongens als jullie mee willen rijden, dan kan dat natuurlijk. Jullie moeten naar Oosterhout neem ik aan." Ze knikten en volgden  
  
haar naar de auto. Hermelien moest voorin zitten, terwijl Ron gedwongen was om op de achterbank tussen Dork en Big L in te gaan zitten. Die schoven allebei expres zover mogelijk naar het midden, zodat Ron letterlijk klem kwam te zitten tussen twee onbeweegbare blokken mens. Toen ze bij het winkelcentrum waren aangekomen, vroeg Hermelien of ze hier wilde stoppen. Omdat het nu niet zover meer was en ze nog een cadeautje voor haar oma moest kopen. Toen Ron de auto was uitgestapt stond hij te zwaaien op zijn benen. Hij had een knal rood hoofd en hapte naar adem. Hermelien pakte hem bij zijn schouders beet, zodat hij niet op  
  
de grond zou vallen. "Gewoon rustig adem halen, dan gaat het zo wel weer weg." "Jezus, op een gegeven moment dacht ik dat ik zou stikken, ze zaten zowat op mijn schoot." Een minuut later begon Ron weer zijn normale kleur te krijgen en Hermelien besloot dat het veilig was om hem los te laten. "Gaat het weer een beetje?" "Ja hoor, moest alleen maar even op adem  
  
komen." Zei Ron glimlachend. "Zullen we maar een cadeautje voor je oma gaan zoeken?" "Is goed. Kom mee, dan laat ik gelijk de rest van het stadje zien." Ze pakte Ron bij zijn hand vast en sleepte hem mee het Arendshof in. (A/N: das 't overdekte winkelcentrum in O'Hout) "Kijk hier heb ik voor de eerste keer getoverd. Mijn moeder en ik zaten in dit restaurant wat te eten en ik was heel kwaad op haar, omdat ik geen ijsje mocht. Je weet wel om dat daar veel suiker in zit en zo. Nou in ieder geval werd ik super kwaad en voordat ik het wist kwamen  
  
er van alle kanten schoteltjes met ijsjes aan vliegen. Iedereen flipte helemaal en ik denk dat bijna iedereen een vergetelheids spreuk van het ministerie heeft gekregen, behalve ik dan. Ik moet toen denk ik acht ofzo geweest zijn." "Echt!! Gaaf zeg. Hahah ik zou best de gezichten van diemensen willen zien. Misschien weet mijn vader het nog wel, die werkte toen ook  
  
bij het ministerie, weet je." "Oh nee hè niet nu." "Wat, wat deed ik?" "Kom mee, vlug." "Wat,? Hermelien wat is er nou?" vroeg Ron verbaasd. Toen hij nog een keer om uit leg wilde vragen klonk er opeens een schelle, sarcastische stem: "Zo, kijk eens wie we daar hebben, onze goede vriendin Hermelien." Ron draaide zich om, om te kijken wie Hermelien aansprak. Het bleek een meisje te zijn, van ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd als hen, ze was erg knap, met haar zwarte stijlen haren en groene ogen. Maar toch was ze niet echt aantrekkelijk vond Ron, haar  
  
uitstraling sprak hem niet echt aan. Ze leek hem dan ook totaal niet aardig en dat vond Hermelien waarschijnlijk ook aan haar gezicht te zien. "Zo," begon het meisje weer. "Lang niet gezien, Hermelien. Ik hoop dat alles goed gaat, ook al zal dat waarschijnlijk niet, omdat je nog steeds zo lelijk bent als vroeger." Hermelien staarde eerst naar de grond, maar scheen toen tot de conclusie te komen dat het meisje haar helemaal niks kon maken. " Ook leuk om jou weer eens te zien, Lwaxana. Ik zie dat je nog steeds om gaat met dezelfde gang." "Inderdaad, maar zo te zien heb jij nieuwe vrienden gemaakt." Zei Lwaxana, terwijl ze Ron aandacht bekeek. "Nou, ga je me niet voorstellen aan hem. Hij verveeld zich zo te zien dood met je en wil me waarschijnlijk erg graag leren kennen." Hermelien keek vluchtig naar Ron om te kijken of die inderdaad verveeld keek. Die pakte haar hand opnieuw vast en kneep  
  
er zachtjes in. Gelukkig zag hij Hermelien daardoor meer ontspannen en ze zei: "Ron, Lwaxana Troi, Lwaxana, Ron Wemel." "Wat leuk je te ontmoeten Ron." Zei Lwaxana, terwijl ze zijn hand schudde. "Zo, je bent hier zeker voor de eerste keer, hè?! Nou dan wil ik je best de stad laten zien." "Nou, das erg aardig van je," zei Ron met een geforceerde glimlach. "Maar dat Hermelien heeft me een al een groot gedeelte van de stad laten zien en ze doet  
  
het erg leuk. Dus als je het niet erg vind ga ik liever met haar verder." "Oh, oké. Mij best, tis trouwens toch niet alsof ik zoveel tijd en zin heb." "Oké gelukkig maar. Nou we gaan dan maar weer eens. Leuk je gesproken te hebben Lwaxana." Hij schudde haar nog een keer de hand, pakte toen die van Hermelien weer vast en draaide zich om. "Gaan we dan maar weer?" Hermelien knikte glimlachend. Ze was blij dat Ron zo gemakkelijk van Lwaxana was afgekomen. Even had ze nog gevreesd, dat zij hem misschien kon inpalmen, maar gelukkig was dat haar totaal niet gelukt. In ieder geval zo leek het ten minste. Toen ze bij een bloemenzaak naar binnen waren gelopen, fluisterde Ron in haar oor: "Jezus waar heb je haar ontmoet?" "Das een lang verhaal, dat verteld ik je later wel" "Is goed." Na een beetje rondgekeken te hebben in de winkel had Hermelien een heel leuk boeketje bij elkaar bedacht en daarna ook gekocht.  
  
Tevreden liepen ze de winkel uit op weg naar huis. Ron vroeg zich af hoe Hermelien's kamer eruit zou zien, hij wist niet waarom maar hij was er erg nieuwsgierig naar. Misschien hingen er wel posters van jongens die ze leuk vond. Hopelijk leken ze een beetje op hem. Wat? Hoe kom ik daar nou weer bij. Ik vind Hermelien niet leuk op die manier, toch? Ron, Jezus je kan je zelf echt niet voor de gek houden. Je vindt haar geweldig. Oké ik weet het, maar zij vind me toch nooit leuk. Nou wie weet. Nee, nee duidelijk niet. Je ik moet hier echt mee op houden. Ik lijk wel een oude vent die in zich zelf praat. Gelukkig, doe ik het nog niet hard op.  
  
"Nou hier zijn we dan." Zei Hermelien, Ron uit zijn gedachtes halend. "Het is niet echt wat je gewend bent, maar ja." "Nou, van de buitenkant ziet het er al veel beter uit dan bij ons." " Ja, maar toch de sfeer die bij jullie thuis hangt is geweldig. Ook het feit dat jullie geen Dreuzels zijn maakt het allemaal nog leuker. Ik zou als ik mocht kiezen, veel liever bij jullie willen wonen. Met mijn ouders erbij dan. Het is niet alsof ik het niet goed heb hier ofzo, maar ik  
  
mis gewoon de magische wereld en ik verveel me meestal dood, omdat ik hier niet echt meer vriendinnen heb." Ron keek haar verbaasd aan. Dit had hij helemaal niet verwacht. Nu hij er over nadacht, had hij het misschien wel iets beter getroffen dan zijn vrienden, omdat degene waarbij hij woonde allemaal tovenaars en heksen waren, maar toch.  
  
  
  
Het was altijd super druk en het lukte hem bijna nooit om even rustig wat tijd voor hemzelf te maken en gewoon op zijn kamer te rommelen. Daar boven op hadden ze het niet echt breed, wat weer allerlei ongemakkelijke situaties veroorzaakte. Toch had hij het al met al wel redelijk getroffen.  
  
Hermelien opende deur en samen ging ze naar binnen. De huiskamer zag er wel leuk uit, alleen totaal anders dan Ron gewend was. Van veel voorwerpen wist hij niet eens wat je ermee kon doen. "Het ziet er leuk uit, Hermelien. Alleen wel heel anders dan bij ons thuis." "Bedankt, denk ik." Zullen we maar meteen naar boven gaan, dan kan je laten zien waar je straks kan slapen en dan kan je daar gelijk je spullen dumpen." "Zo," zei Ron, "Dan kan ik nu eindelijk eens je kamer zien." "Nou, er is niet veel aan hoor. Gewoon een kamer. Volgens mij is het een beetje een rotzooi, dus ik laat hem wel een andere keer zien" "Doe niet zo flauw, Hermelien." Zei Ron, terwijl hij langs Hermelien glipte en haar kamer deur open trok. " "RON!" "Wat?" zei hij onschuldig. "Het is toch maar GEWOON een kamer" Snel sprong ze voor hem en probeerde hem de kamer uit te duwen. "Een kamer van een meisje is erg privé! Kom op, d'r uit!" "Hermelien, waarom doe je nou zo flauw." Zei Ron die zich ongewillig de kamer uit liet sleuren. Toen viel zijn oog op het nachtkastje naast haar bed. Zijn mond viel open van verbazing. Hij lette helemaal niet meer op Hermelien dus toen die hem een duw gaf knalde hij met zijn hoofd tegen de deur aan. Zelfs dat had hij niet echt door. "Oh, sorry Ron. Alles goed?" "..RON???" "Wat? Oh ja prima, prima." Hij keek haar vreemd aan en toen verscheen er een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht: ze vond hem ook leuk!! Naast haar bed, op het nachtkastje, in een fotolijstje, stond namelijk een foto van hem, Ron!! Zijn geluk kon niet meer op. Maar wacht eens even misschien heeft ze ook wel een foto van Harry op haar kamer. Ja, natuurlijk hij was een van haar beste vrienden en was dus helemaal niet zo vreemd dat ze een foto van hem had. Hij had immers toch ook een foto's van Hermelien en Harry op zijn kamer. Ja, het stelde vast niks voor. Langzaam verdween de glimlach van zijn gezicht. Hij glipte weer langs Hermelien, maar liep nu naar beneden. Over zijn schouder riep hij: "Zullen we maar naar je oma gaan?"  
  
Jongens! Dacht Hermelien bij zich zelf. En dan vooral Ron Wemel, ze kon bijna nooit hoogte van ze krijgen. Het ene moment was hij het zonnetje in huis en het andere moment was hij niet te genieten. Ze had ondertussen wel geleerd dat ze hem vooral op de laatst genoemden momenten maar met rust moest laten.  
  
Dus ze vroeg niet verder over zijn plotselinge 'Moodswing' en zei: "Is goed, maar wacht even dan kleed ik me eerst even om" "Wat? Waar is dat nou weer voor nodig? Die jurk die je nu aan hebt staat je hartstikke leuk." "Echt waar?" vroeg Hermelien blozend. "Eh... nou... ja. Ik vind van wel. Het is gewoon een leuke jurk, dus... Ja dan staat ie ook gelijk leuk." Zei Ron terwijl hij opeens de neuzen van zijn schoenen erg interessant vond. "Aha, nou dan hoe ik hem maar aan. Zullen we maar te voet gaan? Het is hier niet echt ver vandaan." "Wat jij zegt." Hermelien nam dat maar als een ja, pakte de bloemen en haar jas en volgende Ron de voordeur uit.  
  
Na ongeveer tien minuten gelopen te hebben, kwamen ze dan bij het huis van Hermelien's oma. "En onthoud," zei Hermelien. "Het zijn, zover ik weet dan, allemaal Dreuzels, dus zeg niks wat dan ook maar iets met magie te maken heeft, oké?!" "Ayaj, baas!" zei Ron, terwijl hij salueerde. Hermelien keek hem geïrriteerd aan, schudde haar hoofd en belde toen aan.  
  
Na een paar seconden vloog de deur open. "Hermelien, kindje, wat leuk om je weer te zien. Wat ben je groot geworden zeg. Gaat alles goed op school?" "Prima, oma" "Nou, ga je me niet voorstellen aan deze knappe, charmante jonge heer?" "Ja, Hermelien," fluisterde Ron. "Waar zijn je manieren?!" Hermelien gaf hem een koude blik en zei: "Zo charmant is hij nou ook weer niet hoor oma. Oma dit is Ron Wemel, Ron dit is mijn geliefde oma." "Aangenaam kennis met u te maken, mevrouw." "Insgelijks, jongeman. Zullen we maar naar binnen gaan, voordat we ons dadelijk helemaal droog zweten?"  
  
In de huiskamer zaten voornamelijk zestigplussers, maar ook een paar mensen van rond de veertig en een paar kinderen. Terwijl dat Hermelien's oma taart ging halen en een vaas zocht voor de bloemen, namen Ron en Hermelien plaats in de huiskamer. Helaas konden ze niet naast elkaar zitten door al die drukte. Ron nam plaats tussen twee wat oudere mensen genaamd Mientje en Jean Luc, terwijl Hermelien tussen haar tante Deanna en oom Will in ging zitten.  
  
Even was er een ongemakkelijke stilte nadat iedereen aan elkaar was voorgesteld, maar toen kwebbelde iedereen weer rustig voort.  
  
"Zo," begon Jean Luc. "Ben jij Betsie's kleindochter's vriend?" Dat begint al lekker, dacht Ron bij zichzelf. "Nee, hoor. Ik ben gewoon een vriend van school." "Jaja, gewoon een vriend, hè." Zei hij knipogend. "Echt waar, hoor" zei Ron blozend. "In ieder geval, vind je het leuk op school?" "Jahoor, hartstikke leuk. We hebben veel plezier daar; en we leren natuurlijk veel." Voegde Ron er snel achteraan. Je wist maar nooit me die oude mensen. Dadelijk kreeg je nog zo'n verhaal van: Nou toen ik jong was...  
  
"Zo dus je hebt wel goede punten neem ik aan. Hermelien is immers een van de beste uit haar klas." Jezus, wat is dit! Een verhoor?! Het vragen uurtje met Ron Wemel?" Mijn punten zijn lang niet zo goed als die van Hermelien, hoor. Maar ik sta er niet echt slecht voor ofzo." "Wat sta je dan ongeveer gemiddeld?" "Wat?" "Wat voor cijfer sta je gemiddeld?" Oh shit, wat moet ik daar nou weer op antwoorden. Hij keek angstig naar Hermelien, maar die was druk in gesprek met haar oom en tante. Great! "Hmm... (Gulp)... dat weet ik niet zo een twee drie uit mijn hoofd." "Je weet toch wel wat voor cijfers je haalt, jongen?" Ik moet hier uit zien te komen, dacht Ron verwoed. "Eh, sorry hoor, maar ik moet even naar het toilet. Weet u waar die is?" "Ja hoor, de deur uit en dan tweede deur recht." "Bedankt" zei Ron terwijl hij de kamer uitvluchtte.  
  
Hermelien zag hem gaan en zei tegen haar tante: "Is het goed als ik even..." "Ik begrijp het. Ga maar even naar hem toe." Snel en een beetje verbaasd, door haar tante's snelle begrip, liep ze de kamer uit.  
  
Hij stond tegen een muur aan in de gang, met zijn rug naar haar toe. Hij haalde zijn handen door zijn haar en dacht kennelijk ergens diep over na. Hermelien liep naar hem toe en pakte hem bij zijn schouders beet. "Boe" fluisterde ze zachtjes in zijn oor. "WHAAAAAAAA! Hermelien, waag het niet om dat ooit nog eens te doen! Ik had wel een hartaanval kunnen krijgen!!" zei Ron half boos, half gespeeld. "Dat zal wel meevallen, maar wat ben je hier eigenlijk aan het doen?" "Oh, het is eigenlijk wel beter dat je hier nu bent, want die Jean Luc, ofzo, vroeg om mijn gemiddelde en ik heb geen idee wat ik hem moet antwoorden." "Zeg maar een 7.5, oké?" "Oké, is goed. Zijn er nog meer dingen die ik moet weten?" "Hmmm, even denken. Je zit op het Monsieur Frencken College, oftewel MFC. Je doet VWO..." "VWO??" "Ja, das een niveau." "Aha, oké. Verder nog iets?" "Je zit gewoon in de vijfde. Oh zeg maar als sport dat je Basketballt en dat je favoriete club The LA Lakers is. Dat is een Amerikaanse NBA club. Je favo speler is Cobe Bryant. Oké?!" "Jeetje, dat kan ik nooit allemaal onthouden, maar ik zal het in ieder geval proberen niet te vergeten. We kunnen trouwens beter gaan, anders beginnen ze dadelijk allemaal ranzige gedachtes te krijgen." "Dat zal wel meevallen, hoor. Je bent waarschijnlijk de enige persoon hier met een dirty mind!" "Hermelien!" riep Ron verontwaardigd uit. "Nou kom mee, you dirty bastard." Zei ze lachend.  
  
Toen Ron weer terug op zijn plaats zat, begon Jean Luc gelijk: "Zo, dat duurde behoorlijk lang. Weet je zeker dat jullie geen verkering hebben of moesten jullie gewoon even overleggen, wat je op mijn vraag moest antwoorden?" Ron keek hem verschrikt aan. Die Jean Luc was echt een lastig en nieuwsgierig type! "Uh," begon hij, "We...we moesten gewoon toevallig alle twee naar de WC. Dat is alles." "Ja, ja, dat zal wel. Je hoeft je heus niet te schamen. Wij zijn ook jong geweest, hè Mientje?" Die grinnikte ondeugend. Oh Yak, dacht Ron bij zich zelf dit hoef ik echt niet te horen. "Maar," ging Jean Luc verder, "Wie weet klopt mijn andere theorie wel veel beter en zit je helemaal niet op het Frencken of op een school uit deze buurt. Wat doet je vader eigenlijk voor werk?" "Hij.. hij werkt voor het ministerie." "Zo, zo en voor welke afdeling dan wel?" "Ja, das eigenlijk geheim. Hij werkt op een speciale afdeling bij het ministerie." "Zo,zo. Dat klinkt behoorlijk belangrijk. Geheime afdeling, hè. Nou, nou ik wist nog geen eens dat ze die hier in Nederland hadden, maar dat is denk ik ook de bedoeling. Haha" "Oh, Jean Luc," zei Mientje, die het hele gesprek door nogal stil was geweest, "Kijk eens hoe laat het al is. Als we niet opschieten komen we dadelijk nog te laat op de Bridgeclub." "Oh, je hebt gelijk moeder, we moeten voort maken. Nou het was leuk je eens te spreken jongen. Tot ziens!" "Tot ziens Betsie, nog een fijne verjaardag, hè!" "Bedankt en tot ziens maar weer."  
  
Toen Jean Luc en Mientje weggingen vonden schijnbaar nog meer mensen dat het tijd was om op te stappen, want langzaam maar zeker nam iedereen afscheid en vertrok richting huis.  
  
Op een gegeven moment waren alleen Ron, Hermelien en Will en Deanna met hun dochtertje Elsje er nog. Ron was inmiddels naar de andere kant van de bank geschoven, zodat hij meer in de buurt van de rest zat.. Hermelien vond het een beetje lullig voor haar oom en tante om naast hem te gaan zitten, dus ze bleef zitten waar ze zat.  
  
Na een tijdje gepraat te hebben vond Hermelien het wel tijd om ook op te stappen.  
  
"Oma, we gaan maar weer eens. Bedankt voor de taart en het drinken." "Geen dank, liefje. Hartstikke leuk dat jullie langs kwamen en hopelijk tot de volgende keer Ron" "Ja, tot ziens en bedankt voor alles." Zei Ron, terwijl ze richting de voordeur liepen. Ze zwaaiden nog een keer naar Will en Deanna en gingen toen echt.  
  
"Zullen we wat te eten halen? Hoe leuk verjaardagen soms ook zijn, iets meer dan toastjes en taart krijg je meestal niet en als je daar dan de hele dag op moet teren. Nou in ieder geval..." "Is goed. Waar wil je dat gaan doen?" "Hmm ff denken. Waar kan je het beste pizza halen?! We kunnen het natuurlijk ook bestellen, maar das misschien een beetje onzin, omdat er hier vijf minuten vandaan ook een goede zit." Ron keek haar bedenkelijk aan. "Wat? Ik heb toch uitgelegd wat een pizza is, of niet?" "Ja, maar mijn moeder zei dat het net zoiets was als een Torres en die van haar zijn niet te eten." "Aha, nou geloof mij maar Ron, een Quatro Formagio - met vier soorten kaas - en Hawaii pizza - met ananas en ham - zijn hemel op aarde."  
  
1 Please mensen review  
  
Tis een kleine moeite en je maakt mij echt super blij  
  
Ook als je het verhaal niet leuk vindt!! 


	3. HFST 3

Allereerst wil ik weer even mijn Beta-er Casvv bedanken, voor het verbeteren van de lay-out en het weg halen van alle grammatica fouten. Cas je bent geweldig!!!  
  
Ten tweede wil ik Angel bedanken voor het reviewen van mijn verhaal!  
  
Ben inderdaad Star Trek fan en ik heb veel namen daarvan in mijn verhaal verwerkt. Ik ben blij dat, dat je dat opviel! Hoop dat je dit hfst ook leuk vindt!!  
  
Ook bedankt aan Bellie: ben blij dat je een beetje leuk vindt. Dit hfst is niet echt geweldig, maarja..  
  
Zo nu dat achter de rug is komt er nu natuurlijk de o zo bekende…  
  
  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: Alles is van Jo Rowling en de mensen met wie ze een contract heeft.  
  
Sommige namen zijn van The Great Bird aka Gene Roddenberry.  
  
Het verhaal heb ik wel zelf verzonnen  
  
   
  
   
  
Nou hier komt het derde hfst, deze keer een beetje drama en een "vreselijk" ongeluk  
  
  
  
Mwoahahhhaa ….  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
   
  
Verborgen Liefde  
  
Hoofdstuk 3  
  
Door: B'Elanna  
  
   
  
Na een half uur waren ze weer terug bij Hermelien's huis met twee dozen met pizza. Een Hawaii en een Quatro Formagio.  
  
'Nou ik ben benieuwd', dacht Ron bij zich zelf toen Hermelien naar de keuken ging om borden en bestek te halen. Hij had nog steeds zijn twijfels, maar na de eerste paar happen waren die echt verdwenen.  
  
"Jeetje, Hermelien, dit is heerlijk!" "Dat zei ik je toch!" zei Hermelien glimlachend. "Wil je nog wat te drinken hebben? We hebben helaas geen Cola. Ik denk wel dat je dat lekker zou hebben gevonden. Dat halen we morgen wel even bij de supermarkt."  
  
Ron had het deze dag echt naar zijn zin gehad en hij dacht met spijt aan morgen, wanneer ze weer naar huis moesten. Hopelijk zouden ze 's avonds pas gaan, zodat ze overdag nog wat leuks konden gaan doen.  
  
"Oeh", zei Hermelien opeens. "Ik heb een leuk idee, dat we straks kunnen gaan doen….. We kunnen naar de bios gaan!" "De bios????"  
  
"Ja, de bioscoop. Daar draaien ze films. Dat zijn verhalen met beelden. Je hebt allerlei soorten van actie tot drama."  
  
"Nou, ik kan me er niet echt wat bij voorstellen, maar ik ben benieuwd."  
  
"Oké, wacht even dan kijk ik even in de krant om te zien wat er draait."  
  
"Hmm, ze draaien Lord of the Rings, Insurrection, The X-men, Save the last Dance en Remember the Titans."  
  
Na van alle films een korte samenvatting gegeven te hebben, koos Ron voor Insurrection.  
  
"Ik ben benieuwd hoe de Dreuzels zich de toekomst voorstellen."  
  
"Nou, dit denken niet alle Dreuzels over de toekomst, hoor. Een meneer heeft het idee bedacht en zo heeft hij met een groep schrijvers de rest uitgewerkt."  
  
"Ah, zo. Hoe laat begint de flim?" "Het is film Ron, en hij begint om 20.00u. We moeten over een halfuurtje vertrekken. We kunnen op de fiets gaan."  
  
"Hermelien, ik volg je weer niet helemaal. Graag in niet-Dreuzel taal, wil je. Fiets?? Was dat nou weer?" "Sorry! Oeh.. je hebt natuurlijk nog nooit op een fiets gereden. Kom maar mee naar buiten, misschien kan ik je het even snel leren of anders moet je maar achterop bij mij."  
  
Ron keek haar een beetje verward aan, maar volgde haar naar buiten.  
  
Toen Ron, Hermelien's fiets zag, dacht hij gelijk: Hoe kan je daar nou je evenwicht op bewaren?? Maar voor dat hij dat kon vragen, had Hermelien hem al bij zijn arm gepakt en mee de straat op getrokken.  
  
"De tuin is te klein om goed in te oefenen."verklaarde ze.  
  
"Oké, kijk en luister goed naar mij. Ik wil niet dat er dadelijk wat met je gebeurt."  
  
"Zozo en hier liep ik te denken, dat je me expres op de fiets mee wou nemen, zodat ik ervan af zou worden getrokken, ontvoerd zou worden, dan verkracht en later vermoord in de bosjes zou worden gedumpt!"  
  
Hermelien keek hem raar aan.Wat the hell liep hij nou weer te ratelen?  
  
"Ron, ik vraag me soms echt af of je wel 100% bent hoor. Jezus wat voor verhalen spelen er zich af in je hoofd?? Wacht laat maar, ik hoef het nog geen eens te weten." Zei Hermelien er snel achteraan, toen ze zag dat Ron zijn mond opentrok om er waarschijnlijk op te reageren.  
  
"In ieder geval, dit zijn de remmen. Als je wilt stoppen, moet je deze zachtjes naar je toe trekken. Niet te snel anders sla je dadelijk nog over de kop. Nou, zo moet je opstappen." Zei Hermelien, terwijl ze een voet naar de andere kant van de fiets zwaaide en langzaam op het zadel ging zitten. "Ik kan het verder wel allemaal gaan uitleggen, maar ik denk dat je meer leert als je het zelf doet. Kom maar hier ik help je wel en hou de fiets vast, zodat hij niet omvalt." Ron keek haar weifelend aan hij was er nog steeds niet van overtuigd dat je op dat ding je evenwicht kon houden. Maar net op dat moment kwam er een kleuter hard langs gefietst. Nou, als hij het kan, kan ik het ook, dacht Ron bij zichzelf.  
  
Hij stapte op de fiets en probeerde langzaam de trappers rond te draaien. Hé, dit is helemaal niet zo moeilijk!! Langzaam aan trapte hij steeds sneller. Achter hem hield Hermelien nog steeds vast, voor de zekerheid. "Ron, niet zo snel. Dadelijk val je nog." Hijgde ze. Op een gegeven moment kon ze hem niet meer bijhouden en liet los. De fiets zwenkte een beetje, maar verder leek alles goed te gaan, totdat….  
  
"Ron, kijk uit!!" gilde Hermelien verschrikt. Opeens kwam er uit het niets een auto de straat inscheuren en reed recht op Ron af. Ron, die nog niet echt kon fietsen en in zijn angst was vergeten hoe hij moest remmen en sturen. Liet het stuur los en sloeg zijn armen om zijn gezicht. Waardoor hij op de grond viel. De auto remde wel, maar was net te laat. Hij schepte Ron, die door de lucht vloog en een paar meter verder op de grond terecht kwam.  
  
De auto maakte een gierende draai en spurtte snel de andere kant op.  
  
Dat laatste had Hermelien nog geen eens door, want ze keek in schok naar Ron en begon daarna naar hem toe te rennen. "Ron… Ron, is alles goed?? Oh, zeg alsjeblieft iets."  
  
Hij kreunde en probeerde zich te bewegen, maar hield daar meteen mee op, toen hij een hevige scheut door zijn been voelde gaan. Waardoor hij weer buitenbewustzijn raakte.  
  
"Ron", zei Hermelien weer, terwijl ze zijn hoofd in haar schoot nam. "Alsjeblieft, zeg wat."  
  
Ondertussen waren er allerlei buurt bewoners om hen heen komen staan. Eentje stapte naar voren en zei: "De ambulance komt er zo, heb net gebeld. Het is denk ik het beste als je hem zo laat liggen, wie weet heeft hij zijn nek wel gebroken en dan moet je hem absoluut niet bewegen." (Ja, ik heb wel opgelet bij EHBO les in groep 8, haha)  
  
Op de achtergrond kon je al de sirenes horen van de naderende ambulance en politiewagen.  
  
"De bestuurder is trouwens door gereden. Ik heb wel het kenteken voor je opgeschreven, als je wilt kan ik die doorgeven aan de politie." Sprak de man weer.  
  
"Ja, als u dat zou willen doen, graag. Ik wil nu het liefste bij hem blijven en mijn ouders zijn niet thuis, dus…"  
  
"Ik begrijp het, ik handel het wel af met de politie. Misschien moeten ze je later nog wel ondervragen, maar dat zie je vanzelf wel."  
  
"Oké, bedankt!"  
  
De ambulance was inmiddels gearriveerd en een man en een vrouw kwamen eruit met een brancard tussen hen in. Ze liepen naar Ron toen en legde hem er zachtjes op. "Komt er nog een van jullie met hem mee?" "Ja, ik." Snikte Hermelien. Ze volgde hen naar de ambulance en stapte achter bij Ron in.  
  
De vrouw vroeg wat er precies gebeurt was, terwijl de man Ron onderzocht. Hermelien probeerde wel antwoord op de vragen te geven, maar het lukte haar gewoon niet. Steeds spookte dezelfde gedachte door haar hoofd: Het is jouw schuld, als jij hem nou gewoon langer had vast gehouden of als jullie gewoon te voet zouden zijn gegaan was er niks gebeurt geweest!! Maar nee, mevrouw wilde hem weer leren fietsen!! Als hij dadelijk dood is, heb jij het gedaan!!  
  
Hermelien barstte in snikken uit. 'Oh, please,' dacht ze bij zichzelf, 'laat alles goed zijn met Ron, anders vergeef ik het mezelf nooit!'  
  
Inmiddels waren ze bij het ziekenhuis aan gekomen. Snel werd Ron op een bed geplaatst en een deur door gevoerd. Hermelien stond op het punt hem te volgen, toen er iemand een hand op haar schouder legde. Ze draaide zich om en keek in het gezicht van een van de doktoren uit de ambulance. "Het spijt me, maar je mag niet mee. Zodra er nieuws is kom ik het persoonlijk aan je vertellen , oké. Wil je wat drinken? Water, thee, koffie??"  
  
"Nee, dank je."  
  
"Daar is een telefoon, als je zijn ouders of andere familie wilt bellen. Alles komt vast wel goed hoor." Zei ze om Hermelien een beetje moed in te spreken.  
  
Maar Hermelien hoorde haar nog geen eens, ze was helemaal in zichzelf gekeerd. Ze had er helemaal nog niet bij stil gestaan dat ze de Wemels ook nog moest bellen, maar hoe kon ze die in godsnaam bereiken. Ze hadden geen telefoon en ze dacht niet dat ze hier een uil hadden voor families van zieke tovenaren, zodat ze anderen konden informeren.  
  
Moedeloos zakte ze op een stoel neer, terwijl er nog steeds tranen over haar wangen stoomden.  
  
Na een half uur had ze nog steeds niks gehoord, ze begon nu echt het ergste te denken. Allerlei enge beelden schoten door haar hoofd heen, maar net op het moment dat ze iemand om hulp wou vragen, kwam de doktor terug.  
  
"Hey, ik heb goed nieuws. Hij heeft alleen een gebroken been en een lichte hersenschudding. Hij is al weer wakker, dus als je naar hem toe wilt…"  
  
Hermelien sprong op en bedankte de doktor. "Hij ligt op kamer 111", riep die achter haar aan.  
  
Hermelien stormde zijn kamer binnen, waar behalve hem ook nog een verpleegster aanwezig was. "Zo, wel een beetje rustig doen, hoor! Hij is nog erg zwak!" zei de laatste, terwijl ze de kamer uit liep. "Sorry," zei Hermelien zonder haar aan te kijken – ze had alleen oog voor Ron.  
  
Ze keek Ron bezorgd aan, maar die keek glimlachend terug. "Er is niks aan de hand hoor mijn been is alleen gebroken en ik heb een beetje koppijn, dus..."  
  
"Oh, gelukkig, Ron. Je wilt niet weten hoe bezorgd ik was." Zei ze terwijl ze hem stevig omhelsde. "Kijk uit, wil je, heb een hersenschudding weet je nog!" "Wat? OH! Sorry, sorry." "Hahah, Hermelien ik ben heus wel wat gewend, hoor. Het was maar een grapje!"  
  
"Sukkel!! Ik maak me helemaal ongerust om jou en dan ga jij me weer pesten. Boehoe!!" zei Hermelien, gespeeld verdrietig. Ron grijnsde naar haar en pakte haar weer vast in een omhelzing.  
  
"Oh, kom maar hier kindje. Loop ik je te plagen!" zei Ron lachend.  
  
Toen ze elkaar hadden los gelaten, zei Ron toch wel een beetje ongerust: "Niet dat ik mijn been echt voel ofzo, en het zal wel zo horen hoor, maar what in the name of hell hebben ze ermee gedaan??"  
  
"Oh, het is normaal voor Dreuzels om, over een gebroken bot gips te doen. Daarmee spalken ze het been een beetje. Ze hebben een leuk kleurtje voor je uitgezocht, zie ik." zei ze lachend, wijzend naar zijn been.  
  
"Ja, die verpleegster vertelde me net dat ze geen andere kleuren meer hadden." Zei hij opgelaten, terwijl hij zijn roze been probeerde te bedekken. "Hoe lang moet dit eigenlijk erop blijven zitten?" "Denk ongeveer 6 weken, maar als we weer terug bij jou zijn, kan een andere dokter het er wel afhalen en gewoon genezen. In ieder geval dat hoop ik voor!"  
  
"Weet je al wanneer ik naar huis mag?"  
  
"Net zei een dokter, dat je pas morgen of overmorgen mag, maar ik kan even gaan vragen of het niet wat eerder kan. Anders worden je ouders natuurlijk ongerust als we morgenavond nog niet thuis zijn. Als het echt niet anders kan, dan uil ik ze wel even…. Ben zo terug, oké?" Zei ze, terwijl ze de kamer uit liep. Op zoek naar een dokter.  
  
Ze liep naar de balie toe en sprak een doktor aan.  
  
"Mevrouw, ik heb even een vraagje." "Ja?" "Weet u misschien wanneer Ron Wemel naar huis mag?" "Ik zal even kijken voor je… Ik zie hier dat ze hem nog een nachtje willen houden, maar zo te zien ben je het daar niet mee eens." Zei ze erachter aan, toen ze Hermelien's teleurgestelde gezicht zag. "Ik zal de dokter, die dit voorgeschreven heeft, even vragen. Een momentje alsjeblieft... Als hij er is stuur ik hem wel naar je toe, oké?"  
  
"Is goed, bedankt!" zei Hermelien, terwijl ze weer terug liep naar Ron.  
  
Een paar minuten later kwam de dokter binnenlopen. Het was een beetje een Ludo Bagman type. Hij had een kinderlijke uitstraling en leek erg veel genoegen te nemen in zijn werk.  
  
"Zo, zo, ik hoor dat je eerder naar huis wil, dan zullen we eens gaan kijken of je daar inderdaad al klaar voor bent." Hij begon een aantal kleine testjes te doen...  
  
"Oké, het ziet er redelijk goed uit. Je mag naar huis, maar op een voorwaarde dat je wel rustig aan doet. Dus niet sporten, feesten of andere actieve dingen. Ik zou de tv ook afraden, omdat die beelden nog een beetje te chaotisch zijn om te verwerken."  
  
Hij draaide zich om en keek Hermelien aan. "Ik vertrouw erop dat jij een oogje in het zeil houdt voor me, zodra hij iets doet wat niet mag of ergens last van krijgt, sleur je hem gewoon mee naar het ziekenhuis, begrepen?" "Ja hoor. Nou hartstikke bedankt doktor Crusher."  
  
"Geen dank!"  
  
(a/n: Oke, ik weet dat het zo niet werkt in ziekenhuizen en dat je normaal gesproken nog geen eens op zou worden genomen zonder verzekering, maar hey, dit is mijn verzonnen wereldje en ga er maar vanuit dat het hier wel kan (thank you)  
  
Ron kleedde zich zo snel mogelijk om - des te eerder hij weg mocht, des te beter. Hij had het niet zo op ziekenhuizen, daar was hij nu inmiddels wel achter gekomen. De geur al maakte hem misselijk. Hermelien wachtte ondertussen buiten op hem.  
  
Na een paar minuten riep hij haar.  
  
"Hermelien, hoe moet ik in godsnaam vooruit komen met dit ding om mijn been?"  
  
"Ah, daar hebben ze ook al weer een geniale oplossingen voor gevonden, namelijk krukken." "Oh, die!" zei Ron sarcastisch.  
  
"Laat me dan ook uitpraten!" zei Hermelien bij wie het sarcasme niet was ontglipt. "Het zijn twee stokken met daarop handvaten… wacht ik haal ze wel even."  
  
Even later kwam ze terug met een paar krukken in haar hand. "Kijk zo moet je ermee…" begon ze, maar werd toen onderbroken door dokter Crusher. "Hey, ik zag je net die krukken halen, dus ik dacht ik kom maar even vertellen, dat Ron de eerste paar dagen nog in een rolstoel moet zitten. Hij heeft ook nog een hersenschudding, weet je nog? Je kan die krukken wel alvast meenemen, maar die mag hij dan pas na een week gebruiken, oké? Wacht dan haal ik even een rolstoel voor je, ben zo terug!"  
  
Na een minuutje keerde hij terug met een rolstoel. "Kijk eens aan, hier heb je er een. Nou, niet te hard met dat ding rijden, hè. Ze mogen maar 50km per uur." Grapte hij. Ron keek hem verdwaasd aan. Konden die dingen zo hard rijden. Ze zagen er helemaal niet zo sterk uit.  
  
Hermelien stootte hem aan en fluisterde: "Dat was een grapje!" "Oh!" Hij lachte een beetje geforceerd, maar Crusher scheen zich er verder niks van aan te trekken. "Oké, Ron beterschap en ik zie je over een paar weken wel weer als je gips vervangen moet worden. Je moet daarvoor maar een afspraak maken met de zuster bij de balie. Doei!" "Dag en bedankt doc!" "Graag gedaan!" zei hij, en met een laatste glimlach wandelde hij de deur uit.  
  
"Oké, beters. Nou kan ik lekker zitten, terwijl je mij overal naar toe kan duwen. Haha! Dit is het betere leven!" Hermelien keek hem zogenaamd kwaad aan, maar kon geen recht gezicht houden, toen ze Ron's opgetogen gezicht zag. "Kom mee. Dan peren we hem."  
  
Ze duwde hem snel de open deur door en zo het ziekenhuis uit.  
  
"Eindelijk, frisse lucht!" riep Ron uit. "Maarruh, Herm, hoe komen we nou terug bij jouw huis?" Hermelien, die daar ook al over had na lopen te denken, keek hem peinzend aan. "We kunnen het op zich wel lopen. Het is niet zover een half uurtje lopen, ofzo. Maar de kortste weg is langs beboste paatjes en je weet nooit wat voor creeps er rond lopen op dit uur. (Ja, jongens zelfs het boerendorp Oosterhout is niet meer veilig in deze tijd :p)  
  
Maarja, aan de andere kant als we met de bus gaan, komen we helemaal laat thuis. Dan moeten we eerst nog een stuk lopen naar 't busstation en eer dat de bus er dan is, zijn we ook al weer een half uur verder."  
  
"Nou, laten we dan maar gaan LOPEN. Haha!" zei Ron met een twinkeling in zijn ogen.  
  
"Haha, Ron erg grappig! Begrijp wel dat je totaal aan je lot bent overgelaten, zodra ik de benen neem!" "Oja, nou ik red me heus wel, hoor!" zei Ron vastberaden, terwijl hij jammerlijk faalde om op te staan. "Dat zie ik." Zei Hermelien half sarcastisch, half ongerust. Ron zag er nu behoorlijk wit uit en sloot even zijn ogen om weer goed te kunnen focussen.  
  
"Kom we kunnen beter gaan."  
  
De eerste tien minuten duwde Hermelien, Ron in stilte naar huis. Ieder in zijn eigen gedachtes verzonken.  
  
"Ron…" "Hermelien…." Begonnen ze tegelijk.  
  
"Ga jij maar eerst." "Nee, ga jij maar." "Nee, ik sta erop, dames eerst."  
  
"Uh… nou, hmm… Misschien kunnen we hier nog maar beter een paar dagen langer blijven. Je bent nu niet echt in staat om te reizen en al helemaal niet met Brandstof. En we kunnen hier nog allerlei dingen gaan doen. Ik vind het wel gezellig, uh.. zo.. uh met z'n tweetjes." Zei Hermelien blozend. Ron was eventjes stil. 'Oh, shit,' dacht Hermelien, 'me and my big mouth!'  
  
"'t was en is inderdaad gezellig en Harry komt toch pas over een paar dagen en daarbij verveelde me het sight-seeing nog helemaal niet. Jammer, dat we nu niet meer naar de bios kunnen, was net zo benieuwd."  
  
Hermelien zuchtte van verlichting.  
  
"Inderdaad. Helaas kunnen we nu wel een stuk minder leuke dingen gaan doen. Ik wou je bijvoorbeeld morgen meenemen naar een pretpark genaamd De Efteling." "Een…?"  
  
"Sorry," zei Hermelien, Ron onderbrekend. "Een pretpark, is een park vol met attracties, zoals bijvoorbeeld achtbanen. In een achtbaan ga je met een karretje een hele hoge rails op, waarop je daarna los wordt gelaten, zodat je heel hard naar beneden gaat. En natuurlijk zijn er nog allerlei dingen omheen." "Ik kan me er niet echt wat bij voorstellen, maar zo te horen is het behoorlijk relaxt!" zei Ron glimlachend. "Dat is het inderdaad. Misschien kunnen we een andere keer gaan?" 'Oké, dan,' dacht Ron bij zichzelf, 'ze wil nog een keer samen wat gaan doen! Dat gaat de goede kant op!'  
  
"Misschien kunnen we Harry dan ook meenemen?"  
  
"Wat?!?!"  
  
"Dat, we Harry, als we gaan dan, ook mee naar de Efteling kunnen nemen."  
  
"Ow, ja ..uh.. leuk." Zei Ron, die zijn teleurstelling probeerde te onderdrukken. Ze vond het schijnbaar toch niet zo gezellig zo samen met z'n tweetjes.  
  
'Jawel, joh,' zei een ander stemmetje in zijn hoofd, 'ze vind het gewoon zielig voor Harry, om hem er buiten te sluiten. Hij is wel toe aan een verzetje, na wat hij allemaal heeft meegemaakt op het toverschool toernooi.'  
  
   
  
"Inderdaad", zei hij hardop. "We kunnen Harry beter meenemen."  
  
Hermelien kneep hem zachtjes in zijn schouder en samen liepen ze verder in stilte naar huis.  
  
Bij Hermelien's huis aangekomen, besloten ze beide om maar gelijk naar bed te gaan; ze waren allebei kapot.  
  
"Welterusten, Ron. Als je me ergens voor nodig hebt, geef je maar een gil, oké?" "Doe ik, truste!" "Oh, kan je zelf wel in je pyjama komen?" "Ja hoor, denkt het wel en anders slaap ik wel naakt." Zei Ron grinnikend, toen hij de uitdrukking op Hermelien's gezicht zag. "Dus vanavond niet de kamer in sluipen hè? Om mijn goddelijk lichaam te bewonderen." Hij lag nu zelf dubbel van het lachen om zijn eigen grap. "Ouw, mijn hoofd... hahaha."  
  
Hermelien probeerde hem geshockeerd aan te kijken maar door het aanzicht van Ron lukte het haar niet. ""Kom, we kunnen nu beter echt maar gaan slapen. Hou je deur maar dicht en ik klop morgen ochtend wel op de deur, zodat je, je goddelijke lichaam kunt bedekken" zei Hermelien sarcastisch, terwijl ze deur uitliep. "Zie je morgen!"  
  
Oke, ik weet het dit is het ergste hoofdstuk tot nu toe. Snik.  
  
Maar het lukt me gewoon niet, om wat leuks te verzinnen. I make it up along the way, so...  
  
Had beter ff 't plot ofzo uit kunnen schrijven, maar hey dit is pas mijn eerste echte fanfic.  
  
Ik hoop dat jullie reviewen, zodat ik weer weet waarom ik schrijf en dat mensen ook echt m'n verhaal lezen.  
  
Alle ideeën, suggesties en zelfs afkrakingen zijn welkom!  
  
Alvast Bedankt!!  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
B'Elanna 


End file.
